The Chronicles of Sam and Dean Winchester
by kradnohikari
Summary: A series of rewritten episodes from season one.  Each has some form of Wincest, starting with Skin and going on from there.
1. Skin

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

**Warnings- **Rape, violence, language...Wincest...

Yeah so I was watching SN one day.. And well I thought I would rewrite the episode.. Now the rape has been done I know, and that is where I got the idea from. So whoever did it I want to thank you for the idea... Sorry I don't know your penname, I wrote this a while ago... So yes.. It is the whole episode rewritten to include some Wincest... The rape isn't that big or detailed peoples. Enjoy!

**"Skin"**

A man held a knife up to a blonde woman tied to a chair. Her cuts bleeding as she cried, gag covering up most of the noise. The knife hovered across her throat, before it reached, the sound of the front door being kicked in, alerted both the man and woman, the latter screamed helplessly.

"Keep screaming." The man ran out the door and into another room, behind him were glass French doors.

In the other part of the house three officers of the SWAT team entered a room, finding the gagged woman. Quickly untying the gag, one asked, "where is he?"

Weeping she pointed towards the door to her right. Two of the men took the time to walk to the door. On the count of two they swung it open, pointing their guns at the figure in front of the glass. The moonlight shone through, partly revealing a man. Blood smeared his brown leather jacket, plaid shirt, and baggy denim pants. In his hand was the knife, glittering in the moonlight menacingly. Raising a hand, he moved, faster then the two men could react, throwing the knife, hitting one man in the throat. The man fell dead, the other raised his gun, shooting as the man jumped out the two story balcony and onto the ground. Standing up he grinned and ran away, leaving the area.

A week before….

"We have to go back to Stanford for a friend." Sam barked. A check of his email had shown him the message his good friend Rebecca sent him.

Dean took the gas pump out of the back of his 'baby' and shot Sam a look. "You still talk to them." He asked, surprised among other things, though no emotion showed on his face.

"Yeah, unlike you, I have a life." Sam shot back a grin painted on his face. He spoke rather cockily, if he had to say so himself. Leaning back, he replaced his phone in a random pocket on his worn out brown jacket. '_Great I feel a headache coming on.'_ Unfortunately his words held a lot of truth later on.

"So I may not have friends, but with the job we have friends are the last thing we need." Dean replied, hitting the roof of the car. He slipped into the car while Sam pouted. "What does the message say, Sammy?" He earned a punch in the arm, before Sam replied.

"It's Sam you jerk. Rebecca has a brother named Zack." Dean nodded his head in understanding. Around them cars flew in and out of the tiny gas station. "Well he is under arrest, for murder." Sam deadpanned.

"Murder for what?" Dean asked, annoyed at his younger brother for even bringing up something so stupid.

Sam scanned the email and said. "His girlfriend, but Rebecca swears he was with her."

Dean nodded, started the engine, and pulled onto the highway. His destination; Stanford. On the road Sam fell asleep, head half-off the backing of the front seat. Dean took the opportunity to look over his brother. The radio played softly in the background. Dean's murky green hues started at the semi-long strands of dark brown, the ones that covered Sam's facial features and the chocolate brown hues, he continued to travel lower onto his torso and the defined muscles underneath the brown jacket and pale button down shirt. He whispered, "beautiful." Continuing his search, Dean moved down to Sam's legs and cro tch. A truck horn steered his murky green hues toward the road. On the wrong side of the road was a huge white truck, the driver passed out with his head on the wheel. "Shit!" Dean cursed, his hands white on the steering wheel. The Impala swerved as Dean tugged hard on the wheel, landing it right next to the shoulder on the grass. The truck swerved by, hitting a tree further along the road, flipping over to land on its side. Dean watched in amusement and horror. Needless to say amusement won. "Remind me never to drink and drive ever again." The comment was made for him, but Sam had stirred awake somewhere during the crash.

"Why are we reminding you to not drink and drive?" Sam asked, murky brown hues coming into view slowly. The car hummed in the silence waiting to drive again. The tape ended leaving the sounds of Zeppelin to die. Dean pointed over to the wreck, still shell shocked, but calm on the outside. Sam's head turned towards the hand, gasping loudly at the sight before him, the wheels turning in his head. "What the hell happened?" Sam looked back and forth, Dean to the truck.

"Stop Sam." Dean shouted, making the other jump slightly and stop. Feeling the need to justify his actions of the particular situation Dean thought over what to say. He omitted the part about checking his younger brother out, for the obvious reasons. "I was driving, saw something and looked at it, the next thing I knew a truck was heading towards me." Sam nodded. _'Like a bobble head.' _Dean snorted at the thought, causing the other to stare, eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, voice full of suspicion. He stared at his brother waiting for an answer. Dean shrugged lightly, bending over the wheel, driving away. During the car ride both parties remained silent, only speaking when absolutely necessary. When they reached their destination it was well past midnight. Pulling into a parking spot, rather dangerously. Dean stepped out of the driver's side and walked to a payphone. Dialing the local police department of the area they had passed through earlier and told them of the accident, assuming someone else hadn't called in already.

Sam walked through the inn's front office. An older woman sat behind a large desk, fashion magazine in hand. '_I think she needs to take a lot of advice from that book.'_ Sam thought. The woman was wearing a pink flowered dress that was as much as Sam could see, for that he was grateful. He cleared his throat and waited. The woman huffed, shuffled her magazine on the desk and looked up. Her mood brightening as her blue hues moved up and down Sam's lean body.

"'ello." She said, her accent unknown to even Sam.

"Yeah, hi. Do you have any available rooms?" Dean came up behind the brunette, lightly breathing on his shoulder.

"'eah, Would you like 'ne or two?"

"One please." An eyebrow raised into the air.

"Two beds or one?" The woman obviously thought they were a couple.

"Two please." Sam outstretched his hand, a key plopped in place.

"'oom 213." The woman went back to her magazine. No goodbyes were exchanged as the duo left, heading for the car.

"You find the room." Dean commanded, walking away from the car. He wanted coffee and that was what he was going to get. That and a distraction from the boner seeing his brother would undoubtedly give him. '_This is wrong on so many levels_.'Dean had never been a man of God, the thought would make even dedicated missionaries laugh, but this was something very morally wrong. Granted his morals were different from most.

The air was cold, wrapping the worn out leather around him, Dean was glad that he had the sense to bring his jacket. He walked with a different mission in mind, a bar with women. Forget the coffee. Particularly brunettes with short hair, honey hues, not to much make-up, and a great build. Who was he kidding, the woman would just be a substitute for Sam.

"I just need a woman, then all this nonsense with wanting Sam will be over with." Another lie on Dean's tongue. A few more yards of walking and he saw his prize a bar, full of sleazy men and women. Walking inside he smelt the familiar cheap perfume, and cologne. He made a beeline for the bar and a woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sam sat on one of the twin beds deep in thought. The memories of Jess, John and Dean rolled into his head like a movie, though they mainly focused on his brother and his old feelings towards him. Ones that were less then brotherly.

Disgusted, Sam rolled over, flipping on the TV. He had always been attracted to his brother, mainly looking up to him when he was younger, but the feelings had faded and replaced when he met Jess, the love of his life. He stayed up well past midnight watching TV, keeping his thoughts away from love, life, and morals, before falling into a somewhat peaceful sleep, in Sam's definition anyways.

Dean never came back that night or morning. In fact he stumble in at noon, reeking of cheap perfume.

Fuming Sam jumped up from one of the chairs in the room. "Where the hell have you been?"

Dean glared back his murky green hues stormy. "I'm a big boy Sammy I don't need you telling me what to do!" The fact that his brother was worried about him made angry, but in some way happy. His face like always was passive, what he didn't know was that Sam always saw through that.

"Your upset about something. Did someone reject you last night?" Sam voice was defeated, just the way he felt. For years he had loved his brother in the way he still did today, for years he watched his brother hit on countless woman, fuck them and leave. It tore him apart even now.

Dean changed the subject. "How about we go to your friends house after I get cleaned up?" Sam nodded, prompting the other to walk into the shower. Once inside the safety of a bathroom, he let his defenses fall. Last night in the bar nothing happened, sure woman hinted things to him, and he responded back, but whenever they were ready for some nighttime activities, Dean left them high and dry. The thought of being inside a woman revolted him at that moment and it wasn't the just the beer talking. In the end he chose to pass out in his car, where he stayed until he collected himself. Once again the barriers were stripped at his brothers face. "Sam, if you only knew what you do to me." The words were so low they barely reached Dean's ears. Sighing, he stripped and entered the shower.

Sam sat down, trying to calm the rage he felt. The sound of running water allowed himself time to speak aloud. "I'm going crazy once again." He laughed to himself, the thought of being crazy, sounded well quite crazy. Turning back to the computer he checked his email. Nothing, not a single message. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hand me some clothes." Dean asked, head through the bathroom door.

Sam jumped at the voice, just now realizing the water had stopped. Shaking his head he dug through a black duffle bag, which smelled of sweat, cheap motel soap, and Dean. Inhaling the scent, Sam pulled out a suitable outfit, meaning whatever smelt half decent. "You need to wash your clothes."

Dean caught the clothing Sam threw, closing the door with a thud. "Why don't you college boy." Sure his clothes smelt a little, but he had at least a week, before he needed to wash them. Thirty minutes later Dean announced himself acceptable, walking out of the steamy bathroom freshly showered, shaven, and clothed. "Lets…" Sam was asleep on the unmade bed, TV blaring some local show. Dean grinned, a gleam in his eyes. Tiptoeing he walked over to the bed's side, the even breathing from his brother continued. He lifted a hand, brushing away a strand of hair, before poking the man in the side, hard. Nothing. "Man. I know he's a heavy sleeper and all, especially now, but we need to go." He poked harder, in the arm this time. A shift, then nothing. "Sam!" Dean screamed in sleeping companions ear, desperate to wake the other up.

Sam awoke with a jolt. Rubbing his eyes in a sleepy gesture. "W-what? Where am I?"

Dean couldn't help, but laugh out loud. "You, Sammy are in the hotel room. We were going to see your friend Rebecca remember?"

Sam's anger at the man was lost with sleep. He nodded, heaving himself off the bedside and out the door. Dean followed closely behind him. At the car Sam took the wheel, but not after a few minutes of protesting from Dean's side. The ride was quiet for the most part. The duo arrived at the house in less than fifteen minutes, with time to spare from their designated time, at one. The house was like all the other's on the block, a neutral color with a front lawn and white picket fence. Sam was in heaven, Dean hated it.

"Wow, it's the whole white picket fence look. This is the kind of girl for you Sammy ." Dean commented, disgusted on the white picket idea. His heart broke a little at the thought of his brother being with anyone, but him. He growled at thought, though not loud enough for his brother, who was at the door to hear. He finished his walk just as a girl opened the door. She was breathtaking to say the least, with long blonde hair, a skinny curvy frame and soft features.

"So this is Rebecca." He muttered out loud.

"Sam!" She enveloped the man in a hug. "I didn't think you would come."

Sam smiled, his dimples showing. "Yeah, well we were in the area and I thought I would come."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this young beautiful woman, Sammy?" Dean smiled, as the attention shifted from Rebecca to him. _'Nice save back there Sam.'_ He mentally praised his brother, knowing full well that he would rather die, then say those words out loud.

"Sammy? Oh you must be Dean." Rebecca said. Dean forced a smile and nodded his head yes. _'The pretty ones are always stupid. Most of the time.'_ Dean thought ruefully. An awkward silence overcame the group, before Sam spoke up.

"I heard about Zack ,can you tell me what happened?" Rebecca looked suspiciously at the two. Sam noticed. "Its just that Dean here is a cop."

That was the last thing he expected. "Y-yes, I am." He ended, voice and posture showing confidence.

"What department?" She invited them into the house, and towards the living room. The place was void of people.

"A small town in Texas." Dean lied through his teeth. Looking at Sam told him that this was killing the other.

"Do you want a beer?" She offered, leaning against a couch pillow.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely cut off by his brother. "No thanks, maybe later." _'Asshole'_ Dean thought, he really wanted that beer. "Do you think we could go see the place Zack's girlfriend died at?" Sam asked, on the roll again.

"My attorney said not to…" Rebecca started out cautiously, the attorneys words ringing through her head.

"Dean is a cop…" Sam trailed off, leaving the woman to pick up the line.

"I have a tape, do you want to look at that?" Rebecca asked, running into the living room, grabbing the VCR remote. Sam nodded, following. On the screen came the image of a man (Zack) walking into the girl's house, but as he looked into the camera his hues flashed. Sam tensed. "I know this looks bad, but Zack was here the whole night, I saw him." A comforting hand landed on her shoulder. "We are looking into seeing if the tape was edited." Dean felt sorry, knowing that wasn't the case.

Sam knew that the two needed to see the crime scene, putting on his best puppy dog eyes he upped the charm. "Do you think we could go to the crime scene?"

Rebecca took one look and laughed, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to resist. "Okay." Jackpot.

The ride was silent and when they arrived at the crime scene the three walked up the small walkway. The dog next door started to bark. "It's a shame." Sam and Dean looked at Rebecca.

"What is?"

"That dog, before the attack he used to be so nice." The brothers shared a look. It wasn't uncommon for animals to sense spirits and other things, it was just another clue to the puzzle. Ignoring the yellow tape they entered the house. While they searched, Rebecca rambled on about how the case was going, neither man paid much attention. The search turned up nothing unusual. Rebecca left. Walking outside the two brothers walked out back. Sam was the first to spot something.

"Look at this Dean." He pointed to a pole, blood was smeared across it, next to it was a sewer lid. Bending down Dean took a closer inspection.

"That is definitely a way to move around. We should check it out later. And I think I know what it is, a skin. " Sam nodded. Going during the daytime would just be a waste. Satisfied the boys went back to their hotel room, to look up the sewer systems.

When they arrived at the hotel room they received a phone call. Dean looked at Sam, who picked up.

"Sam."

"You lied! Dean is not a cop." It was an angry Rebecca.

"I…"

"Don't even start! Do you know that by letting you guys in the house I could have put Zack in jail? Don't talk to me ever again." She hung up.

Sam turned to the waiting Dean. "She found out that we lied about your job."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sat on a bench, his hues watching an older Chinese business man, who was opening the door for his lovely wife. Both were unaware of the man.

"I'll be home later, honey." The man bent forward, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Okay." She climbed back into the car, watching her husband walk through the glass doors. Pulling the car away she drove off, giving the creature his chance. Walking in behind him, he stole a piece of hair, and left. It was all he needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chinese business man from before walked into his home. "Honey I'm home." No answer. The house was dark so he turned on a light. A bloody print was smeared onto the wall, intersecting the two hallways. Grabbing the nearest weapon, which happened to be an umbrella, he walked slowly down the hallway, leading to the bedroom. The closer he came to the bedroom door, the more whimpering he heard. Outraged he was ready to take the last few steps, when a man burst out. He could run for his twin.

"What the hell?" The twin ran past him, out the door, and into the night. The whimpering turned into sobbing. Taking the last few steps to the bedroom, he walked in, almost throwing his stomach contents up. His wife was tied to a chair, restrained with ropes and a gag. Blood covered her body. Walking over he quickly removed the make-shift gag.

"Don't hurt me." His wife sobbed, her curly black hair covering her olive face as she bent forward. Backing out slowly, the Chinese man ran to the phone, calling the cops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is just gross." Dean commented, jumping into the sewage. Sam followed. The brother's had heard about another attack, and went to check it out. The scene wielded the same results; the sewers were by the apartment, bringing them to where they were now.

"Stop complaining." Sam started to walk forward, gun in one hand, flashlight in the other. Dean followed, quickly, not wanting to be left behind. The two walked in silence, walking through waterways, and dry areas.

"What's that?" Sam observed a pile of pale goo.

Dean looked at the pile he was about to put his hand in, pulling away quickly he replied. "I don't know." Behind them a noise alerted their hunter senses. Pulling out their rock salt loaded guns, they slowly waited. A older man, who resembled Jackie Chan walked into the area, looking straight at the two hunters. Without giving Dean a chance he lunged forward, slashing him across the chest, before taking off the way he came. "After Jackie Chan!" Dean and Sam chased him back out of the sewers.

"I'll go that way." Dean commanded, pointing to the left. He left chasing the figure. Sam took the other path. _'He looked just like Jackie Chan.'_ He mentally commented.

Ten minutes of running left Sam breathless, hungry, and Jackie Chan less. Returning to the car, he leaned it against it, waiting for his brother. Not even a minute later the other showed up. "Did you catch him?" Sam rummaged through the truck, slipping his gun back into the car trunk, and replacing it with a pistol.

"No. The bitch outran me. Do you have the car keys?" Dean extended his hand for them.

"Yes." Dean actually had them, which alerted the younger hunter. "Who is my girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask something like that. It's Jess." Dean walked forward. Sam whipped around, pulling the pistol on Dean.

"Where is my brother?" His hands shook.

"What are you talking about? I am your brother." Before Sam could move, the imposter Dean whipped out his own gun and smacked it against Sam's head, knocking him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke to a world of black. Groaning slightly he ignored the pounding on the side of his head. _'Damn he got me good.'_ The imposter Dean walked over hearing the noise and pulled off the sack covering the man's head.

"You're awake." He ran a hand down Sam's cheek, making the other shiver.

"Where's Dean?" Sam titled his head back, letting himself get a better look at the man before him.

"He's around, but it wont be for much longer. You know your girlfriend was very pretty." 'Dean' walked around so he stood right in front of the tied man. Taking his knee he wedged it in-between Sam's, leaning forward he continued to speak. "You know your brother hates you." Sam refused to speak, moving as far back into the pole as he could. The thing may look like Dean, but he knew it wasn't him. "The way your father was always proud of your smarts, even though he never showed it."

"That's not true. Dad loved him more, and still does."

"Now you're the one that's speaking lies." His breath ghosted over Sam's face. "You know he is right about one thing you are beautiful."

"How would you know that?" The conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"Your brother's memories, feelings, and more are being uploaded into my memory with every passing second. I know his whole life. Every lie he said, every sin he's committed , or wanted to." The demons face leaned closer. "Do you know the one thing your brother never had the guts to do?"

"No." The man's face was a little to close for comfort. He wouldn't have minded, if it was the real Dean. "To make you his own. I plan to do that." The imposter closed the gap between the two, roughly kissing the brunette. Sam kept his mouth shut, the creep wasn't going to take advantage of him. Frustrated at the man's will the imposter pulled back. "This will hurt." Untying the bonds on Sam's hands, he pushed him forward, replacing them, before going for the rope against his neck. Freeing Sam of those bonds, he moved to the last set of chains, untying the other's feet, the imposter tied them back up. "I am going to take these off, if you move, I will make sure you and your brother will die, painfully."

Sam nodded. He wouldn't try anything, knowing full well, that the person before him would carry the task out with glee.

"Good." Sam was freed of the bonds once more. "Strip." 'Dean' slapped Sam, who stumbled forward. Reaching up Sam unclasped his shirt buttons, quickly discarding it. Moving down to his pants he undid, and pulled them off, adding them to the pile of clothing. His boxers were the last things covering him from the man. "Take them off now." 'Dean' readied his hand for another slap. Sam nodded, quickly pulling them off, almost tripping in the process. The imposter ran his hands over Sam's body, landing on his throbbing erection. "This turns you on." Sam could almost hear the smirk the other man was wearing. Choosing not to respond he stood still. Quickly the imposter shed his clothes, standing in the nude, he pushed the other to the ground. "On your knees now." Sam responded, 'Dean's' husky voice not helping his situation, as pre-cum dripped off of his member. Hands gripped his throat, squeezing tightly, something that would undoubtedly leave marks. When Sam started to see spots the hands let up.

"Can't have my prey dying." Something about that sent shivers up Sam's spine. He felt hands brace themselves against his waist. He took a deep breath, as much as he wanted his brother to do this to him, Sam was still a virgin in this aspect. A sharp pain made him scream in pain, as the imposters dick imbedded itself in his ass. The man above him moaned, whispering, "your so tight." Without letting Sam adjust to the new addition inside him, he thrust in and out. Sam screamed, crying slightly. He could feel blood dripping out of his torn walls. The imposter moaned and picked up the pace. With every scream Sam made, he turned on the imposter more. What seemed to the Sam as hours later, 'Dean' screamed his name, and came into Sam. Blood mixed with semen as the man pulled out of the other. Sam followed shortly afterwards, though it was much quieter.

"That was the best sex of my life, I thank you. Now I have to business to attend to as Dean. Goodbye." The imposter stepped over Sam's abused body and left, footsteps echoing long after he was out of sight.

Sam remained on the ground, crying. He couldn't move an inch, it hurt too much. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the images.

"Sam." Dean called out, hoarsely. He had heard the whole thing, waking up just before his imposter entered his baby brother. Tears leaked down his face, he would never take his brother by force, and the thought of someone else doing it, made him sick to his stomach. "Sam." He called again when he received no answer.

Sam lifted his head up, afraid that the imposter had come back for a second round. Finding no one he responded. "Where are you?"

Dean sighed, relieved. His brother was still talking to him, though they would need a talk when this was over. "I'm tied to a pole, there's a sack over my head." Dean silently composed himself, hoping his crying wouldn't be evident.

"Hang on a second." Sam crawled painfully over to his clothes. Standing up very slowly, and using the poles around him as support he managed to get dressed and over to his brother. Removing the sack he asked a question that no one else knew. "What happened with the lady in white?"

Dean couldn't say he was surprised by the question. He would have asked the same. "You drove my baby into a house."

Sam nodded satisfied. Untying the ropes, he noticed that Dean's hues were reddish. "Have you been crying? You heard didn't you." Sam looked down ashamed.

"Yes. What he said was true I think your beautiful, but I would never take you by force." Dean confessed, there was no point in hiding what was out in the open. He could have laughed at the look on Sam's face, if the situation was not serious.

"You really think I'm beautiful." It came out as a mere whisper.

"Yeah. We can talk about this later, right now we have a bastard to kill." Dean rubbed his wrists, when he was completely freed. "Here, lean on me." Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's waist, not really surprised by the wince it caused. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let's go."

"I know." Sam whispered. Together the two of them limped out of the sewers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…..

The imposter Dean had run to Rebecca's house. The woman let him in easily, even offering him beer. It was too easy. When she turned to get it, he grabbed her, and dragged her to a back room. Tying her up, he played with her a little. Cutting here and there, hitting her when she screamed too loud. When the cops came, he waited in the room next to his prey's purposely.

Taking out the knife, he stole from the back of the Winchester's trunk he threw it at one of the SWAT team members that walked in the room. Walking up to the window he waited for the moon to shine on his features, identifying him as Dean Winchester, before jumping down and running back to the sewers. Halfway back to his 'den' he shed his skin. Pulling off the peeling flesh piece by piece, letting the goo drop to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Winchester's made it to the Impala, the cops were already looking for the cop killer Dean Winchester. Telling Dean to run, Sam braced himself against the car, knowing full well they couldn't do anything.

Dean ran through the thick brush, looking back only once. Returning to the motel, he turned the TV onto a news channel, his face was circulating through it. Sam returned a few minutes after Dean, limping.

"What the hell did your other self do?" Sam tried to add some humor into the conversation that was bound to happen.

Dean turned, the most serious face Sam ever saw on him, tears lined his eyes. "Besides rape you, he tried to kill Rebecca, killing a cop in the process." He moved to the edge of the bed, a chick flick moment was in order. "I know I don't say this very often, but we need to talk about what happened down there."

"Talk about what? I was raped." Sam was angry, not at Dean, but at himself. He could have avoided the whole thing. "I will talk later, but first I think we need to see Rebecca."

"Fine." Dean looked over his brother's appearance, the ruffled was not working. "But take a shower first, you deserve it." Sam agreed, limping to the bathroom. Once inside he took a quick shower and dressed. The longer he took the longer that psycho was at large. Coming out, Dean stood up.

"I'll go to Rebecca's, you go to the sewers." Dean nodded his head in agreement. He may not have liked the plan, but he couldn't risk being seen, especially by Rebecca, who thought he was a psycho killer and a liar.

The two left the motel and separated, Dean walking, Sam driving the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…..

The imposter had turned into Sam and walked back to his prey's house. Ringing the doorbell, he plastered on a smile. "Hello Sam." Her face was bandaged, that would not do.

"I heard about what happened, I just wanted to come talk." He looked down, playing with his hands. Acting was something that came easy to the creature after years of practice.

"Okay, come in." She opened the door wide enough to let 'Sam' in. When he was safely inside, she closed the door, locking it shut. "Come sit down." She led him to the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Sitting down on the couch, hands clasped together, he looked up. "Can I take you up on that offer of a beer?"

"Yeah." Padding softly into the kitchen, Rebecca went to get the beers, while she was gone. Sam looked around the place, noting the telephone. "Here." He took the offered beer, taking a sip. Holding it by the neck he started the conversation.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never knew my brother was like that." He looked to the woman.

"It's not your fault. He seemed so nice."

"It's all the ones you least expect."

Just as the blonde was about to reply, the home phone rang, excusing herself she answered it. "Hello."

"Rebecca." Sam hissed urgently, Dean had just called him, his search of the den came up negative. The creature shed its skin again, it could be anybody, meaning Rebecca could be in danger. Sam didn't want to take any chances.

"Sam? That can't be possible, you're here ." The imposter Sam looked up from his spot on the couch. _'That stupid man has to interrupt at the worse times.'_ His hues flashed golden, standing up he walked over to Rebecca, who was nodding.

"Listen the thing that is with you is not me. Just ask him a question only the real me would know, one of your deepest secrets, if he can answer it, then ignore me." Sam mentally wished, the man hadn't uploaded his memories.

"Okay." Rebecca moved a hand to cover the telephone, turning to the Sam, who was standing in front of her. "Who was my first boyfriend?"

"I don't know." The imposter had a feral grin across.

Rebecca turned back to the telephone. "Help me…." The phone went to a dial tone. Looking at the Sam in front of her, he held the telephone cord in his hand. "What do you want?"

"Why I have to start what I finished." He moved forward, stretching the cord. Rebecca backed up slowly, hitting the wall. "This won't take long…" His sentence was interrupted by the front door slamming open. Sam walked ran in, and punched himself square in the jaw.

"Thanks for opening the door Rebecca." She nodded at the Sam who had just burst in. "Get off to the side, and call Dean. Tell him to hurry, he'll explain…" He was cut off with a punch in the eye.

"Oh Sam, you don't know when to stop do you?" The imposter walked forwards, making Sam back into a billiards table. To the side lay a rack of sticks, Sam picked one up, ignoring his body's protesting. Holding it out in front of him, he proceeded to walk forward. "That's not going to work." The imposter kicked the stick away from Sam, punching him the face again. Sam responded by wrestling him to the ground.

"You're not going to win this, bastard." Sam gritted out.

"Oh, but on the contrary. Dean was always better at fighting then you." The imposter, changed into Dean. Wrapping his hands around Sam's neck he proceeded to pin him down. Sam kicked, knocking 'Dean' off balance. In the background Rebecca watched, her call to Dean finished. Standing up Sam readied an offensive stance. 'Dean' just stood punching Sam in the gut, the force causing Sam to crash into a bookcase. "You never could beat Dean, could you?" Sam stood up, cracking his back a little. He lunged forward punching 'Dean' in the face again, feeling the other's nose break underneath his fist.

"Just because I couldn't beat Dean doesn't mean I can't beat you." 'Dean' was angry, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a knife, he jacked from the Impala's trunk. Lunging forward he tried to stab Sam, who moved. Again he tried, and missed. Deciding that his tactic wasn't working, he tripped the other, making Sam hit the ground, knocking the back of his head against the corner of the billiards table, then lunged. Sam rolled away, but not without a scrape. Slowly he stood up, mindful of the concussion he probably received. Before he could move 'Dean' lunged onto him knocking him over the couch and crashing onto the coffee table, breaking it with the force. Quickly 'Dean' took the telephone cord and wrapped it around Sam's neck.

Sam was ready to black out, when he saw the figure of his brother burst through the door. "Get off my brother, you son of a bitch." Dean saw red, from the moment he walked through the door. Pulling out his gun he proceeded to rip the imposter off his brother and into the wall. As the 'Dean' stumbled up, Dean shot the man three times, more than necessary. It was a safety precaution. The man changed faces, until he slumped forward and died as Dean. Sam started to sit up, breathing heavily.

Dean rushed to his side, instantly. "Are you alright?"

Weakly, Sam smiled. He was anything, but alright at the moment. "Not really, I've been better."

"He hit his head." Rebecca said meekly.

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after 'Dean's' death. The murder's around the neighborhood, had been blamed on him. The brother's had talked over what happened, and came to a mutual agreement; they both loved each other, more than brotherly and were willing to give it a try. Sex was off limits for a while though. Dean could live with that, if it meant he could have Sam one day. The duo also talked everything out with Rebecca, who although surprised, wished them the best of luck.

"I guess this is goodbye." Rebecca said, looking at the men with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Sam walked forward and hugged her, limping still.

"Bye." Dean waved, and walked to his beloved car. "Sam hurry up."

"I'm going to worry about you now, you know that right." Sam shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Take care."

"You too." He turned around, limping away. "Tell Zack I said hi."

"I will." Rebecca waved, until the car drove away, sighing she retreated into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... I like comments... 


	2. Home

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

**Warnings- **Wincest again... Language, violence...

The next one I wrote... This one is almost like the episode, but it has some differences. Enjoy.

**"Home"**

A woman sat in lamplight, boxes scattered around the room surrounding her. In front of her, a box laid open, a picture inside. She started to reach inside, a scratching noise came from above, interrupting her. "Don't tell me we have rats!" Looking up, she complained. The noise stopped. The woman resumed her task, leaning forward. The lights above her, flickered, shutting off. "Stupid wiring, you couldn't be new." She stood up, striding over to the basement door, flashlight in hand. Slowly descending the woman, reached for the circuit breaker. Before she could open the box the lights flickered back on upstairs, thinking nothing of it, she left going back upstairs to read in her bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl shifted in bed, hues locked on the white closet doors in front of her. Slowly they slammed open, hitting the walls. Inside was a fiery figure, who walked out, towards the girl, she backed against the headboard, screaming for help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman from the basement was in a upstairs room, pounding hard on a window. The lawn in front of her was barren, with the exception of a old withered tree…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat up in the motel bed, a cold sweat running off his body. Across the room sitting in one of the uncomfortable arm chairs was Dean, who was looking at him concerned. The white laptop was open, in front of him.

"Are you okay Sammy?" No matter how many times Sam told his lover to stop, both knew he wouldn't.

Pulling down his sheet, Sam slid out of bed, clothed in nothing, but boxers and a light grey tee. Walking over, he stole a pad and pen from the table, before returning to his bed. "I'm okay."

Dean raised an eyebrow, he knew better. With Sam it was either a nightmare of Jessica's death or his rape. Talking about it helped, though Dean would never admit that he participated in a 'chick flick' moment. In the two months since the attack, Sam had recovered well, letting Dean cuddle (Something else he would never admit to.), make-out, among other things. Nothing below the belt though. "I'm sure you are."

Sam placed himself back on the hard bed, his back leaning against the headboard. Bringing a knee to his chest, Sam started to sketch the outline of a tree, the one from his vision. The vision had disturbed him greatly, but it was not something he would burden Dean with.

"I found a job." Dean turned himself back to the computer. "Some teenager was kidnapped…" Sam ignored him, continuing to draw. Something was bugging him, the tree looked familiar. "His friend Misty Hamilton was found dead, the cause of death unknown." Dean turned to face Sam, who was flipping through the pages, of the motel pad.

"Dean, I think I know where we have to go next." Sam cut of his brother, unknowingly. Quickly, he stood up and made his way over to Dean, leaning over, he grabbed their father's leather bound book. Flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for; a picture of a family smiling in front of a house. _"They look so happy, even me.'_ Sam thought, sadly. The family was his, taken less than two months before the murder. Focusing on the tree behind them , he gasped, taking his own drawing he compared the two. They were identical.

"…Sam?" Dean had been speaking. To him Sam was acting like a mad man. Staring, he waited for his brother to elaborate his finding, but instead he watched the other packing madly.

"I know this sounds weird." Sam pulled out some clothes for the day. "But we have to go home."

"Home?" Dean kept staring. The conversation was confusing the hell out of him.

The duffle bag was zipped closed. "Back to Lawrence, back to where this whole mess began." Sam made his way to the bathroom, stripping his boxer's once inside.

Dean on the other hand, pounded against the door as hard as he could muster. "What do you mean Lawrence? Why?" The man made a promise to himself, a long time ago, to never go back to his home. He had kept it up for twenty two long years, and wasn't going to back down now.

"You just have to believe me." Sam shouted through the door. Showering, he dressed, and ran out of the room, to see Dean just sitting on a chair. "Dean we have to go."

Striding over to the bed, Sam picked up his bag, A hand fell on his shoulder. "I believe you Sammy, I really do, but please tell me why? Why are we going back to that place?"

Sam was surprised at the raw emotion in his brother's voice. Looking up he noticed for the first time Dean had let his defenses down. All of them. The situation at hand was a serious matter. Explaining what happened would be hard. "It's hard to explain." Dean nodded his head, urging Sam to continue. "Sometimes I have these dreams." _'The nightmares.'_ Dean concluded, mentally. "Sometimes those dreams come true."

"Come true? How would you know that?" Dean was beyond surprised. His brother never lied about anything, or leave it out. At least before he left for college.

"The night that Jess died." Sam's hues, held unshed tears. Speaking about what he could have done to save his girlfriend, was still a festering open wound. "I saw it happen."

"Of course you did, but it wasn't your fault." Dean was confused. Sure Sam had been in the apartment, underneath his dead girlfriends body before the fire started, but that was just bad timing. Right?

Sam paced back and forth in the room, throwing his hands in the air. "That's it Dean. I saw Jessica die days before it happened." His voice was loud almost to the point of shouting, hands outstretched out in front of him.

Dean was at a loss for words. His brother having visions was not a everyday thing, even for them. "Before it happened? As in visions?" By this point Dean didn't care that he was repeating what his brother had told him. He was too pissed .

Sam nodded, slowly. In less then ten minutes the duo was out on the road, the Impala rumbling beneath them.

"So your saying a woman was in the front window of our old house, calling for help?" Dean repeated for clarification. Sam nodded. They had been through this numerous times before, and it was starting to make Sam nervous. They would going off of his memory after all. "Okay.' Dean was still trying to comprehend what his brother was trying to imply.

The rest of the trip was silent and later that afternoon, they arrived, stopping at a gas station along the way. "You fill up the car, Sammy." Dean strode past the gas pumps towards the rest room.

"Sure." The taller man started to pump, not bothering to correct his brother. He watched knowing what his brother was about to do, when he pulled the cell phone. He called their father a few times before, never getting an answer. Sam grew tired of it fast, accepting the fact that their father did not want to be bothered.

Dean knew he had to call John, if he didn't, the guilt would overcome him. The phone rang, going to straight to voicemail. _This is John Winchester, if you have an emergency, then please call my son Dean at this number…_ Dean waited for the familiar beep. "Dad, it's me Dean. I don't know if you can hear this or care, but we are back home. Back in Lawrence, where it all started." The message ended with a beep and with Dean practically in tears. Sighing, Dean waited a moment to compose himself. Sam just watched from a distance.

"Let's go." Dean sauntered back to the car, acting like his moment never happened. Both men climbed into the car, silent. Both contemplating the topic on their minds at the moment, what was going to happen in Lawrence.

Around two or three the car stopped at the same house in Sam's dream. Dean looked at it, hatred in his eyes. The house though partially rebuilt after the fire, still looked unwelcoming. Sam looked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Dean nodded stiffly, he did not want to be here. Slowly opening the door, he walked out and stumbled to the front door. Sam followed close behind, ready to catch Dean if he fell. He felt really bad about making his brother go through the pain of loosing their mother over again.

After a quick knock on the door the two men waited for a moment. The white door in front of them opened, a woman with long blonde hair poked her head out, a baby in her arms. Sam gasped to himself. It was the same woman from his dream.

"Hello." She greeted them ,confused by their arrival.

"Ma'am we used to live here when we were younger and are passing by. We got the idea to come see the old neighbor, for old times sake." Dean hoped his voice hadn't cracked during the sentence. In truth he wanted to run as far away from the house as possible.

Recognition flickered in her blue hues for a moment. "You must be the Winchesters then." The men exchanged a look. "I found some old pictures in the attic." She opened the door allowing her two guests to walk through. They did, looking at the surroundings as they were trained to do. The duo was brought into an old kitchen. A child sat in a chair at a table made for four, in the left corner a small playpen sat. The woman placed her toddler inside. "Sorry about the mess." The toddler held his hands in the air, begging for juice. Looking at him the woman smiled. "This is Josh, and he's a juice monster. Aren't you Josh?" Josh just begged for more juice. Making her way to the refrigerator, undoing the child safety lock and pulled out a small sippy cup, filled with juice. Handing it over to her son, she turned her attention to Sam.

"It's no problem Ms….." Sam smiled, showing his teeth and dimples.

"Carol, just call me that." Moving towards the child, who was staring at the new guests. "Maggie this Sam and Dean. Say hello to them." The girl looked up, making her black curls fall into her brown hues. Looking back at her mother, she spoke softly.

"Did they ever see the thing that lives in the closet?" Her voice underlined fear. Sam thought he knew what it was.

It's okay. Maggie." The little girl looked up. " There is nothing in the closet to worry about." Sam was surprised when she nodded her head, believing him. If only what he said was true. Sam was more determined then ever, to make his sentence the truth, but they would need to find out a way to do that."I know this may sound weird." Dean spoke up, letting Sam know they had a job to do. Reassuring little kids of thing that were real was not helping any of them one bit. Sam looked down, tracing patterns on the floor. "But has anything be flickering lately? The power maybe?"The blonde woman looked up, surprised at the question. She didn't know where to begin, so she started with the lighting problem. "Well yeah, in an old house like this the lighting is messed up. Flickering on and off at the weirdest times." Sam lifted his head up, sharing a look with Dean. Something was defiantly happening at their old house, but the question was what was doing it. " Let's see the pipes have been acting all whacked out, the water stops and starts at the oddest times as well. The pipes may be rusted, but one could just wish that things like this would be fixed before you come. Life can't be perfect at times." 

"Anything else?"

"Rats. I have heard scratching in the walls and ceilings. Did you have them when you lived here? Oh my I'm rambling aren't I?" The woman clasped a hand to her mouth, looking truly sorry for burdening the brothers. Sam lifted his shoulders, shrugging lightly. "I'm so sorry." The bell rang. "I'm sorry I have go get that, it was good to see you. " Carol went to pick up the toddler, continuing to the door, leaving the brothers to follow. Leaving the house, Sam and Dean made their way to the Impala running through the situation.

"Where do we go from here?" Sam asked, climbing into the car. He was at a loss on what to do. This was unlike any other hunt they had before. For Dean at least, Sam felt connected even though he couldn't remember it at all.

"What do we usually do?" Dean started the engine, turning the radio down.

"Look at the town's history, but we already know what happened." Dean looked at him, giving him the 'are you stupid' look. "What?" Sam held his hands up in defense.

"We should start with people Dad knew before and after the fire." Dean choked on his words, but held the tears at bay. This was harder for him them he thought. _'Nothing like how Sam must of felt.'_ Pulling out of the driveway, he went to the first place he could remember an auto shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man at the door, was just a business man trying to sell something. Closing the door, Carol sighed leaning against it. Josh made noises in her arms, begging to be let down. "Come on lets get you back in that playpen." Carol made her way into the room, placing the toddler in the playpen. The fan, and light above the table flickered. Looking up Carol turned back to Josh. "Mommy will be back in just a minute."

Walking out of the room she left with the intent of coming right back. Josh turned his attention from his mother to the fridge, where the juice was stored. "Juice, juice, juice." He started to chant, banging his pudgy hands against the bars. Above him a toy monkey, started to bang its two chimes clicking together, just as the safety child lock started to release itself, swinging the fridge wide open. Josh was entranced by the movement, not registering the unlocking of the playpen pins, opening the side. Running out Josh ran to his favored drink, climbing into fridge, knocking over a carton of milk on his way. Once he reached his juice, the fridge swung shut, the child safety locking itself back up. Trapping the toddler inside the fridge, with no escape.

"Oh Josh what are we supposed to do about this house?" Carol walked in, looking towards the empty playpen. The side was closed, but the empty thing had overcome any rational thinking. "Josh." Running to the playpen, Carol looked inside, behind and around it. No sign of Josh. Turning around, she noticed the milk making a puddle on the ground. _'I didn't spill any milk.'_ "Josh." She ran to the fridge, unlocking the child safety lock, opening the fridge. Sighing, she took her son out of the contraption, relieved beyond hell.

Softly reprimanding the boy, she placed him back in the playpen. Keeping a closer eye on him, then before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean stood side by side, an elderly man across from them. Around them cars were being worked on, as the smell of gasoline radiated from every pore. The man before them was one of John's old friends, back from before he went into the 'hunting' business. From what the brothers had gotten from the man, which wasn't much. Was that before Mary's death, John was a regular guy, played poker every Sunday night with a group of friends, and talked about the future. After the fire was when things got weird.

"John he wasn't right after the fire, why do you want to know anyway?" Sam held back a snicker. It took the man an awfully long time to ask the question. He could only begin to imagine what Dean had as their cover.

"We're reporters investigating the fire." Dean hoped his excuse was convincing enough for the man.

Apparently it was. Accepting the answer the man moved on, rubbing his chin. "After Mary died, he started to say things like how his late wife was on the ceiling. And the fire started from there. If you ask me he couldn't deal with the grief." Dean nodded, having heard this all before. "A few months later, he said he met someone. The name was Missouri. Said that she opened his eyes to what the real world was like." The man looked at his he had a lot more to say about that woman as well.

"Thank you for your time. You have been very helpful. Be sure to read the paper in a few weeks." Dean added some charm to his sentence, winked and left the building. Sam was grateful to be away from the gasoline, but as far as he knew they hadn't found anything useful yet. He was about to question, when Dean beat him to the punch.

"I know I've heard the name Missouri before." Dean opened his duffle bag, shifting the items around for an item. "Sam pass me dad's journal." Sam dug into his pocket, pulling out the old tattered leather-bound journal. Dean took it, opening it on the car's hood. Flipping open to a page Dean scanned the pages until he hit what he was looking for. "Here." He pointed to a passage, which Sam read mentally.

_Today I have opened my eyes to the world around me. Missouri a powerful psychic helped me through this transition. Should I ever need her help, I now have a place to go for refuge. May I pray that I won't need it in my travels. Now I can find Mary's killer, and avenge her death, for my sake and my sons._

"You think this is the Missouri the man was talking about?" Sam thought that this was a long shot, but he would go with Dean. They had no other leads, and anything that may help them was worth looking into. The only problem was John had never left an address to reach the woman.

"Yeah." Dean walked over to a nearby phone booth, ripping out the yellow pages. Bringing it back to the car he shoved the book in Sam's hands. "Here look up psychics." Sam although annoyed did as he was told, a first for him. Opening the book he scanned the business section, finding what he was looking for. There were three places listed, two of which sounded corny in his mind.

Aloud Sam read them off. "Okay first we have, Clown the psychic." Dean shook his head no, there was no way in hell that was the place. "Uhm. Riley's tarot readings." Another no in both Sam and Dean's book. "And Missouri's psychic service." The last one although not as corny as the others still held some merit in that area.

"Let's try that one." Sam nodded, closing the book and tossing it to the ground. Climbing into the car, he waited for Dean to speed off to their next destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plumbing was not working again and Carol didn't know what to do. Calling a Plummer she waited for him to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. The doorbell rang only thirty minutes after her call. Welcoming the burly man into her humble abode, she showed him the sink. "The water isn't working."

"Okay, ma'am." The Plummer set his toolbox on the floor, before kneeling on the ground. Behind him Carol left the room, in order to put Josh to bed for his afternoon nap. "Okay let's see what we have." The man opened the cabinet doors, turning off the water flow. Taking off the bottom piece of a pipe, he placed a white bucket underneath. Getting up, he walked over to the garbage disposal, flipping the switch to turn it on. Nothing came out. Walking around he turned the power off of the machine, and stuck his hand down it, feeling around for whatever could be blocking the pipes. In the background the monkey from before started to swing his chimes together. It stopped seconds later, diverting the Plummer's attention. An uneasy silence ran throughout the room, creeping the man out. Lifting his arm, he found he couldn't move. Panicking he tried to lift it more frantically, in the fray the garbage disposal turned itself on. The grinding of blades, ran throughout the room, as the man screamed. In the bucket below the chopped up limb and flesh started to fall, leaving chunks of the man's arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were sitting in a small waiting like area, in Missouri's apartment/office. Magazines were scattered over a wooden coffee table. Leaning forward Dean picked one up leaning against the white leather couch pillows, Sam just snorted at his choice of reading. Before Dean could ask what was so funny, a dark skinned woman and man walked into the room.

"Charlie don't worry about it, you wife isn't going to leave you. In fact you two will have a long happy relationship together." Charlie turned nodding his head, exiting through the front door.

"Poor guy, his wife is cheating on him, and is thinking about leaving him." The woman whispered to herself, not noticing the rooms two occupants.

"If that's true then why did you tell him that?" Dean stood up, followed by Sam. The woman turned.

"Because I sell happy futures, things to look forward too."

Dean just nodded. The woman noticed who she was talking to afterwards. Her demeanor changing. "Ah. Sam, Dean it's nice to see you again. I'm Missouri. I've been expecting you." The dark skinned woman held out her hand ushering the brothers into her back room. "Come in come in. I haven't see you since you were babies."

Sam raised an eyebrow. The two followed the woman into another room, sitting on another pair of couches. "Dean don't you dare put your feet on my table, and don't think about cursing in my house." Dean stopped, feet hanging in mid-air. Sam couldn't help, but grin, causing Dean to glare at him.

"So do you know our father?" Sam had a wide eyed puppy dog look. He was excited be here.

"Know you father, boy I was the one who opened his eyes to the world he sees now. " Missouri took Sam's palm, running her hands along his lines. A sullen look overcame her as the air grew thick. "Oh Sam honey, I'm sorry about Jessica's death." Sam looked down. "Boy don't you blame yourself for her death either. It was not your fault." Dean sat up at that. He thought Sam had gotten over that mentally. _'Sam is more stubborn then a mule.'_ "Like you father was." Dean was getting irritated by the woman, but Sam seemed to like her. Seeing as his mood brighten. That reminded Dean of some things he wanted to ask, but before he could voice any of his thoughts, the woman answered for him. "Dean before you ask I do not know where your father is. I may be a psychic, but I cannot pinpoint a person's location."

Sam looked at his clasped hands. Wording his thoughts were becoming harder for him as of late, and this was just to weird to come right out and say. "Missouri." The woman looked up at Sam, a questioning look on her face. "Has anything happened at our old house."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well its just that…." Sam trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Missouri understood, standing up she walked to a window. "I have kept a close eye on that house and nothing out of the ordinary has crossed my eye, but if you would like to take me there. I can check for you."

Sam nodded, standing up. Dean just looked at the two. "Wait, why are we going?" Missouri and Sam both ganged up on the man. Holding up his hands, Dean surrendered. "Okay, okay." The three left the apartment, set on going to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol paced in her kitchen, phone in hand. This was not what she needed right now. "I'm sorry about the man's hand, but how does that make me responsible?" The man's company was filing a lawsuit against Carol, for the loss of his hand. Angry she hung up the phone, slamming it down on the table. Leaning against the kitchen sink, she sighed, placing her face, in her cupped hands. Life wasn't going well for the woman lately. In fact things had only gotten worse since she moved into the old house. _'So much for starting a new life.'_ Her attempt wasn't going very well.

Before she could contemplate any longer, the doorbell rang. Making sure Josh was in his playpen, and Maggie was watching him, she left to answer the door. Upon opening she saw Sam, Dean and another woman. She was half-tempted to close the door, but the woman stopped her, with words that deep down in her heart she knew was true.

"Hi Carol." Dean spoke for them. "This is my friend Missouri and…."

Missouri hit Dean on the back of the head. "Cut the crap. Carol my name is Missouri and I know that weird things have been happening to you. Things that cannot be explained, but we're here to help you. So will you please let us into your home, to see if we can help you." Missouri had caught the woman's fleeting thoughts, and easiest way to get them in, was to play on the woman's insecurities. It worked like a charm. The woman moved out of the way. "Thank you." Missouri whispered softly.

Walking inside the four walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing much, Missouri here wants to walk through the house and see if she can sense anything. Is that fine with you?" Sam waved his hands back and forth, a habit he did when he was nervous. The house gave him a bad feeling. Something evil was here. Carol nodded, letting the three go.

Sam, Dean, and Missouri walked throughout all the rooms in the house, coming up with nothing, outside of what was expected. Until they hit the room, where Maggie now slept. " I sense something in here, I can't quite tell what it is."

Sam walked in looking at the closet, Dean close behind EMF in hand. The meter went off, like a rocket. "Why is that?"

Missouri looked at Sam shocked, the boy surly had to know. "Why Sam this was your old nursery?" The man in question looked down, out of guilt. Dean noticed, but chose not to say a word. It was better that way. "I feel something coming from this closet here." Turning around she faced the men before her. There was something here, something evil, unlike the one that had hit the house twenty two years earlier. "When this house was hit twenty two years ago a real evil came to this place. I have kept my eye on it because real evil makes its mark, making this place a sort of magnet for the supernatural. A poltergeist has moved into this house, and I believe it wants Carol and her family dead."

The hero inside Sam couldn't stand for this. Looking around the room he asked, "is there any way we can eradicate this thing?"

"Well there is one way, but we need Carol's approval…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol had said yes to Missouri's plan. The trio had to make preparations beforehand, so they had congregated to Missouri's kitchen. "What are these supposed to do?" Dean asked, picking up a little of the spices from a jar. They were in the middle of making several satchels of the stuff. Placing on his tongue, Dean almost gagged at the revolting taste.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Missouri reprimanded him, like a child, while Sam laughed in the background. "These are what we are going to use to cleanse the house."

Sam raised an eyebrow. This was new to him, his family was more of the gun slinging, burning bones type people. Dean was going to have a field day with his, he already had in some ways. "Are we placing these in the walls or something?"

"That is exactly what we're going to do." The three continued to make the sacks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past dark, when the Impala drove up to the house. Standing outside on the porch was Carol and her two kids, dressed and ready to leave the area. "Have fun at the movies." The trio waved them off. The plan was to get the house cleansed before the children got back, so they wouldn't know a thing. And maybe clean up anything that could happen in the house, while they worked. Spirits did get angst at times. Walking in the three spilt up. Missouri taking the basement, Dean the first floor, Sam the second. Each with a promise to call the others when they were finished with their part of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missouri walked down the stairs leading to the dimly lit basement. Some moonlight filtered through the windows, getting onto her knees Missouri knocked along the walls, looking for a hollow spot in the east, west, south, and north corner.

For the first three all was fine in the room. A little too quiet, if one had to ask. Just as the woman bent over to find the last hole, a chest of drawers shook. Thinking nothing of it, Missouri took a hammer to the wall, making a hole. The chest of drawers slid across the room, hitting the woman straight in the back, sending her sprawling on the ground in pain.

Slowly, she lifted her arm, placing the last sack in its hole. The increasing pressure from the drawers vanished almost instantly, as she slumped, gasping for breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked through the first floor of the house, knocking holes into the wall in the appropriate places. His final area was the kitchen. Walking in, he scanned the area, alert for anything out of the ordinary. One could never get caught off guard around an angry spirit. Walking over to the countertop, he leaned against the marble, knocking softly on the wall.

He found a hollow spot soon enough. Making his final hole, he heard a kitchen drawer open, Slowly, Dean turned around. "Oh shit." The drawer that opened contained the household knives. Said knives were currently suspended in the air, tips pointed directly at Dean's body., Ducking Dean extended a leg out to hit the table's leg. It connected throwing the kitchen table in the air, the knives going through the wood.

Standing up, Dean put his last sack in the hole, before the kitchen could do anymore damage to him. Wiping his brow, he leaned against the counter. "That was fucking close." In the corner, from the basement, Missouri came up, sweating heavily.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, out of breath. There was no sign of Sam, going upstairs, Dean made his way to look for his lover/brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam like the others was in his last room when he was attacked. Finding his respective part in the wall, he knocked a hole in it. Behind him, the lamp cord unplugged itself, snaking it way along the floor. Sam didn't notice the cord, and leaned forward, ready to drop the sack inside.

Before he could move, the cord came up behind him, wrapping itself around his neck. Pulling Sam to the ground, the cord cut off his oxygen supply, slowly. Trying to fight the cord, Sam pushed his body forward. Extending his long arms, he almost made it to the hole. The cord fought harder with the man, trying to pull him back on the ground.

Behind Sam, Dean rushed in. Immediately Dean rushed to his brother's side, taking the white cord, that had by now was at the point of almost killing the younger man. Sam pointed to the hole, trying to tell Dean to put the sack in the hole. Fortunately he understood, Dean rushed forwards, throwing the sack into the hole. The cord dropped harmlessly onto Sam's neck as he gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Seeing his brother almost die, again had shaken Dean up a little. Sam nodded, not trusting his voice yet. Standing up the two walked downstairs into the kitchen where Missouri awaited them. The kitchen was a mess, with dishes and papers on the ground.

Carol chose that moment to walk into her house. Looking around, she almost cried at the mess the ruckus had caused. Missouri came to the rescue though right on time. "Don't worry about this, Dean will clean it up." Behind her Dean huffed. "Don't you dare think about cussing me out. You made the mess you will clean it." Walking out of the house she bid the woman a goodnight.

When the cleaning was finished the brothers left, but Sam had a feeling that it wasn't over,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, what are we doing out here?" Dean was pissed, not only did he have to clean up the whole kitchen, but he was stuck in his baby, watching the house he just cleaned.

Sam looked over at him uneasy, Truth be told, the only reason they were there was because of him. There was a feeling about the house that he just couldn't shake. Something was going to happen. "Just wait Dean."

The two were nodding off, twenty minutes later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house, Carol had just finished checking up on her kids. Crawling into to bed, she took out a book, intending on reading it. The minute she hit the bed, it started to shake. At first it was just a rumble, but it became more violent. Something was not right. Running over to the window, she pounded on it, hoping that someone could see her.

Sam was about to fall asleep, when he saw Carol pounding on the window, screaming for help. Hitting Dean, he got out of the car. Both ran up to the front door, kicking it open. "You get Carol, I'll take the kids." With that order the two were off, running upstairs as if their life depended on it. In a way it did.

Dean walked into Carol's room, taking the woman downstairs and out the door onto the front lawn, calling Missouri to tell her what happened. Sam was still inside.

Sam had just taken Josh out of his crib, when he heard the closet doors slamming open. He knew what it had to be the figure from Maggie's closet, running a little faster, he crashed into her bedroom. She sat at the edge of her bed, mortified. "Maggie, don't look at it." The figure continued to move forwards. Inching his way along the walls of the room, Sam grabbed Maggie with his other arm. Taking them both, he ran out of the room and downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he repeated the same words, John had done twenty two years before. "Take you brother and get out of here fast." Maggie followed the instructions, running out the front door and too her mother, who greeted them with open arms. Dean looked around frantically for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" The front door closed shut, with a loud bang,

Maggie looked up at the scared man and answered softly. "He is still inside the house, it has him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had almost made it to the door, when an invisible force grabbed him, forcing him onto the ground. Digging his nails into the ground he was dragged down the hallway and into the kitchen, where he was thrown from wall to wall. The spirit finally flung Sam to the pantry doors, where it raised each of his hands. Struggling Sam tried to move. It was useless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ran to his car, opening the trunk. He picked out his axe, and ran to the door. Intent on knocking it down. After kicking it once or twice, the door had not budged. The time for the axe was at hand. Raising the weapon above his head, Dean brought it down, denting the door. Determined, he continued for a minute or two, making a hole big enough to get his hand into. With a salt loaded shotgun in hand, Dean opened the door from the inside, and made his way to Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still stuck to the wall, when the fiery figure from before, started to walk towards him. Struggling he noticed that something was different about his ghost. It didn't give him that uneasy feeling. Behind the figure Dean walked in, gun cocked. "No Dean don't." Dean just gave him a look, not lowering the gun.

Tears started to spring from Sam's eyes as he recognized the figure. "I know who it is, it's mom." Dean lowered the weapon at that, looking at the figure, as the fire that once surrounded it disappeared. A woman wearing a white night gown stood in its place. Sam started to cry harder.

"Mom is that you." Dean strode closer to the woman.

"Sam." She looked at her youngest son. "Dean." She looked at her eldest. "You both are wonderful children, with a future that will be explained it due time. Don't let morals get in your way either. You were made for each other." Tears leaked from the corners of Dean's eyes, he dared not let them fall though. Mary turned her attention to the ceiling. "You will not lay a hand on my family, burn in hell." She screamed, facing off with the spirit. A white light dispersed through the room knocking Dean over. After it ended, Sam landed gently on the ground, shaken up by the experience. Running over to his brother, Dean checked Sam, for injuries, earning himself a smile.

"I'm okay." It was true, Sam was only a little shaken up.

"Bitch." Dean started their old banter, relieved that Sam was safe. Placing a finger under his brother's chin, Dean pushed his head up, placing a kiss on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of light came as Sam and Missouri sat on the front porch, conversing with each other. Dean was busy packing up the car.

"About what happened in there is my mother gone?" Sam was lost in his own world. Something was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm sorry Sam." Missouri patted his shoulder, not missing the wince Sam made. "Your mother is gone. She sacrificed herself to save you."

"Oh." Sam hung his head down. Intent on cheering up the man, Missouri took another crack at him.

"I'm proud of you Sam." Sam looked over at the woman in surprise. "You knew the poltergeist wasn't gone, even when I couldn't sense it."

Sam just looked down at his knuckles once again. "What is happening to me?" He looked at Missouri, lost. Nothing in life was supposed to be this hard.

"I honestly don't know." Clapping Sam's shoulder she stood up. Sam followed suit, walking to the car. Behind him Carol and her family waved. Sam and Dean returned it, climbing into the car, and driving away.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	3. Bloody Mary

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

**Warnings- **Wincest, violence, incorrect names...

Yes I don't actually remember the names of the people. I am doing this off of memory. Anyways here is the next one.. Even though I updated all at once... Want to get these out before I get swamped with work...Enjoy!

'Bloody Mary'

A group of girls sat around a table, the room dark and crowded. The room was void of any light, with the exception of a full moon, casting its rays inside. One of the more outgoing girls scanned her friends, head running ideas for the game they were playing. Smiling she spoke, "Truth or Dare?" The infamous game sparked the others interest. A dark haired girl looked up, bravery shone through.

"Dare." The other girls groaned, calling the one a chicken.

Raking her brain, the outgoing girl came up with an idea. "I dare you to say Bloody Mary." She felt no need to elaborate any further, as every one knew of the legend. The others murmured around her, telling the different tales of the woman in the mirror.

Slowly standing the dared girl, strode to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The only thing in her hand was a candle. Something she lifted off the table. Concentrating on the mirror, she chanted the words Bloody Mary three times. A strong wind blew, almost making the candle flicker and die. Shrugging it off as nothing, the girl waited for the supposed spirit to come. Nothing happened. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, she turned, placing a hand on the doorknob. Suddenly loud knocking occurred, sounding as if a herd of buffalo were stampeding through the area. Screaming the girl flung the door open, revealing her group of friends.

"We got you so bad." One of them said, laughing. The others nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." The girl stormed past the others, taking her spot at the end of the oak table. The others followed quickly. Before they could pick up where they left off, a man in his mid-forties appeared atop the staircase.

"Girls will you be a little quieter." The balding man's tone was stern, but got the job done. The girls below him nodded their heads. Their tones much lower. The man nodded his head, walking back into the hallway. Behind him in one of the many reflective surfaces a picture of a woman came up. Her long, stringy covered any of her face, her white dress torn and frayed. Unaware of any danger, he continued walking, making his way to the bathroom. Striding past the bathroom mirror, he pulled open the medicine cabinet, reaching for his shaving cream. Upon closing the cabinet, he proceeded to lather some of the cream on his face. Looking up he saw a woman in the far right side, before he could scream the reflection changed to him.

"You killed her." His reflection to start bleed. Rivers of blood, poured from the real man's cornea, running down his face. Bending over, he clutched his heart, as serve pain overcame him. Gasping for air, he listened to his voice continually repeat those words. Finally he fell backwards, eyes imploded in there cavity. Blood rushed all over the white tiled floor, staining it.

A few hours later, the girls were still up, talking unaware of what happened upstairs. The door opened, letting in a slightly older and plumper teenager. "I'm home, Angie." One of the four girls turned her head, nodding.

"Your late and past your curfew."

Laughing lightly, the girl shook her head. "Okay Dad." Closing the door behind her, she took for the stairs intent on going to use the bathroom. Ready for bed, she made her way down the hallway. At the door where the bathroom was located, she looked down at the floor, a puddle of blood has pooled on the carpet. Stepping over it, she opened the door, noticing something obstructed the way. Pushing harder, she screamed, when the dead body of her father came into view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, why are we here?" Sam whined, looking at the house in front on them. Although he knew it sounded babyish Sam had been stuck in the car for two days straight with nothing but grunge rock and Dean. Needless to say, the man was not in a very good mood.

"You know why." Dean didn't say anything else, pulling into the driveway. Getting out of the car, he made his way to the front door, Sam following like a puppy behind him. They walked into the house. The first thing on both of their minds was sweeping the place, checking it out for any abnormalities. The only thing they could find was their undressed asses. Dean decided a witty comment was in order. "Are we a little underdressed here?"

Sam smiled, looking around. The laid back denim jeans, sneakers (or boots as was the case with Dean), button down shirts, and jackets were not working at the mourning crowd. They were the most obvious thing in the room. Ignoring any stares that came their way, the duo walked through the house, and out into the sunny backyard.

"Do you see them?" Dean asked, scanning the clicks of people. Beside him Sam did the same thing, bringing a hand in front of his face to cover the intense sunlight. It didn't take them long. The people in question were sitting on some lawn furniture, talking to two blonde chicks. Walking over to them, the girls looked up right away. All of them dressed in black and looking solemn.

Stuttering, Dean took the lead introducing his brother and himself. "Hi, Angelica." His face was directed at a blonde woman in a reclining lawn chair, but the one to her right answered.

"That's me."

Fighting back the embarrassment that was tempting to make its way onto his cheeks, Dean turned his head to face the dark haired woman of the group. "We are sorry about your father. It must have been horrible." Sam was behind him, shifting his weight from one foot to another, trying to look sorry, but not really succeeding.

The woman nodded, her short hair framing her face. "Who are you?" Her tone was confused, which was to be expected.

Realizing the mistake he had made, Dean quickly tried to cover it up. "We were friends from your fathers job. He was a good man." Sam shook his head behind the other, not really paying attention to the exchange. The girls seemed to accept that.

Speaking up from behind Dean, Sam turned the attention to them. "Can I use the bathroom?" The silence that followed was definetly interesting considering the implications of Sam's actions. Fortunately there was a guest bathroom downstairs.

"Yeah sure down the hall and to the right." Before they could go, the woman Angelica spoke up. "Thank you for your condolences."

Beside her a younger girl, with the same dark hair as her flew around. Taking both Winchesters by surprise. "It was my fault that he died." Conflicted Sam stayed while Dean walked off, going towards the house.

"Why do you say that?" Sam whispered, bent down on his knees. He was the one that was used to working with kids.

The girl's hues glistened with unshed tears. "It was my fault because I called Bloody Mary." The girl was reaching hysterics, much to Sam's disliking. Dean would be dealt with accordingly later. "She came and ripped his eyes out."

Her older sister sighed, impatiently. Hearing the story brought back her bathroom experiences. It was just a myth and a myth could do nothing. "It wasn't Bloody Mary." Sam moved his attention to her.

He sided with her out loud. Mentally though he was contemplating the idea, it could make some sense. "It couldn't have been you, you called her, so she would have appeared for you." The girl nodded, Sam's words got through her head.

"See Angie, it couldn't have been you." The girl nodded. Thinking his work here was done, Sam stood up, stretching his legs. Saying a quick goodbye to the hosts he left, looking for Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Dean walked around. EMF meter out, the lights flashing. Looking around he looked at the pictures and other effects. "Sam would love this place." He contemplated. Walking past a few rooms, nothing suspicious jumped out at him, until he reached the bathroom. The carpet and tile was still stained with blood. Unbeknownst to him Sam has snuck up behind him, his normally loud roaring foot-falls silent. Tapping a finger on the shorter Winchester's shoulder, he laughed aloud at the jump he caused.

"Fuck Sammy you scared the shit out of me." Dean turned, livid. Sam just grinned, pleased. Leaning in he came in for a quick peck on the lips, Dean pulled back. Payback was a bitch.

"Dean…" Sam whined, stopping mid-way as he noticed the stained carpet for the first time. "Holy hell." Standing behind his brother/lover (though it may be ex soon, depending on how Sam felt) Sam waited for Dean to open the door. They were at a bathroom, the last place Mr. Shoemaker saw before his fateful end. The place was buzzing with supernatural activity causing the EMF to go off like crazy.

"I guess we found our place." Dean spoke, scanning the room. Footsteps came soon after, not giving the boys enough time to really look around. Softly he cussed, "damn it!" Sam was too busy looking around to notice.

Taking a deep breath, Dean walked out of the room, facing the person. It ended up being one of the blonde girls from downstairs, talking to the orphaned Shoemakers. Her clothes were just as Dean remembered, a short black dress, her cleavage hanging out a little. Resisting the urge to check out the woman before him, Dean spoke. Sam meanwhile looked down at his brother, surprised. He half expected the shorter man to check out the woman before him. "Uhm… I don't think I caught your name last time we met."

The woman just put her hands on her hips, looking defiant, but curious. "Who are you?"

Dean repeated what he said before. "I worked with the now orphaned Shoemaker's father." Sam winced in the background. The two of them weren't far off from that route. The thought although saddening didn't bother Sam at all.

"That is a load of bullshit." The girl had figured them out. For once a blonde chick was smarter then a doornail. An accomplishment in their eyes.

Pushing ahead Sam, spoke up. "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean Winchester. We are here to find out what happened to the late Mr. Shoemaker, and stop it."

This time the girl accepted Sam's answer, letting them pass, but not before giving them a fair warning. "If you don't leave this house now I will scream." It was the last thing to two brothers needed at a time like this.

"Okay." The Winchesters backed out of the house, hands in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man that woman was a bitch. What do you think Sammy?" Dean walked into the hotel room, a bag of some greasy substance that was at one time maybe food.

Sam just looked up from the double bed they shared. Ignoring his lover on purpose. No one called him by that name and got away with it.

From the first moment of silence Dean knew it was over the name. "Bitch it's not that big of a deal." Sam just huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine." Dean stomped off to the bathroom, ready to take a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean had just arrived at the hospital where Mr. Shoemaker was currently being held. Walking into the cold room, Dean walked up to the desk of the assistant. 'We are here to see Dr…" He glanced at the nameplate. "Key."

The middle aged man, looked up from his paper. "He isn't here at the moment."

_'Damn.'_ The brother's thought. Clearing his throat, Dean tried again. "We are have an appointment with him to see the body of Mr. Shoemaker. Can we just see him and then leave?"

The man just shook his head no. From behind Dean, Sam pushed him out of the way. "Here you go." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some twenties from pocket, placing them on the table.

"Right this way." The assistant walked to the body. Dean and Sam exchanged looks, following. They were brought to a table. A sheet covered a the dead body. "This is the body." He pulled back the covering. On the table was a man, his eyeballs completely gone.

"Wow." Was a all Dean could say.

"Can you tell me about what happened?" The assistant just looked at him like he grew another head. Shaking his own, Sam pulled out a hundred more dollars, handing it over to the man. Dean smacked him, giving him a look. Sam just shrugged.

"They just found him like that. It was the weirdest thing Dr. Key had ever seen. His eyes just imploded."

"Could this been from a heart attack or something?"

"If it is, then it's something that has never happened before." That was the all the information he assistant could give. Taking one last look at the body the two left the area, a few hundred dollars lighter.

Once outside Dean took the moment to confront Sam about the money. "How could him all of my hard earned money?"

Sam just snorted. "I'll repay you later."

"You better believe it." Dean voice was husky and full of promise, making Sam shiver despite himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde girl from the house was sitting in her small sports car, driving at night. Her cell phone cocked in her hand, her voice drifting through. "I think those boys were right. What if something killed Mr. Shoemaker?"

"Something? What like Bloody Mary?" Another woman from before, sat in her bedroom. Her own phone in hand. Leaning over her bed she continued to talk to the other.

"Well…" She trailed off, focusing her hues on the road.

The other woman laughed, flicking her hair behind her back. "I can't believe you. Guess what? I am going to prove you wrong." Getting off her bed, she started to chant the deadly words. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." She stopped talking.

The one driving in the car, froze. Carefully gripping her phone, she called out to her friend. "Are you there! Melissa talk to me!"

Chuckling once again came through the line. "I scared you didn't I." The blonde haired woman stood up and strode to her mirror, carefully placing a pair of earrings inside s box. She didn't notice the image of the same woman that was present when her friends father was killed. The woman looked through her bangs a murderous grin on her face.

The woman in the car sighed aloud in relief. She really thought her friend had been killed by Bloody Mary. She didn't know thought that Melissa was in danger. "Don't do that again…" She trailed off.

"Still scared?" Walking into the bathroom, Melissa started to take off her make-up. "Look I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah sure."

The two hung up. Going back to her work, Melissa looked directly into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, which was no big surprise. "Don't I look pretty today?" Before she could look away, her reflection started to bleed. The substance poured out of her eye sockets. Reaching her own hand up, Melissa started to gasp as a pain overtook her chest. Still looking in the mirror she heard her reflection repeat the same phrase. "You did it." What she did was unknown to her. As blackness overcame her, she hit the floor dead. Still holding onto her chest, as it stilled forever.

In the mirror the grayish woman reappeared, her face was screwed in silent laughter. Disappearing she left, looking for another victim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Sam and Dean crawled through the window of the late Melissa. The blonde woman whose name was Alex had let them in. "How did you get in?" Sam spoke while taking out a digital camera. Opening he scanned the room.

Dean on the other hand took out his EMF. Together the pair started to search around the room, scanning any visible areas. During the time they asked Alex questions. They ranged from what happened that night to what kind of person her dearly departed friend was.

Thirty minutes of searching proved worthless and just as they were ready to give up Sam thought he had found something. From the corner of his camera lens three lines, which looked like blood trails came out form underneath the mirror in the bathroom. Calling out for help Dean rushed over helping the other remove the mirror to a bed. Ripping off the back, Sam moved the camera back onto the mirror. In the same weird substance the name Zack Johnson shone. Reading it out loud Sam looked at the other two perplexed. They may be one to something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were sitting in Alex's car. They were on their way to the Shoemaker's house. "I found this. It seems that a few years ago a kid was run over by a black Honda." Sam read off of a slip of paper.

From her spot in the front, Alex gasped. "That is the same car that Melissa drove. Do you think she did it?"

Sam shrugged. "She may have."

"Then why would Mary know to go after her?" Dean asked the unvoiced question that rang through all of their heads. Silence met his question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this." Sam as his knees, before the mirror of the Shoemaker's. Just like the last mirror this one had a name written name on the back.

"Mrs. Shoemaker?" Dean read a loud.

Alex looked up from her lookout. "Mrs. Shoemaker died about a year ago due to an overdose of sleeping pills." Sam raised an eyebrow, giving her a look. "You don't think that Mr. Shoemaker did it, do you?" She had always thought it was a accident, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Could be. Who knows?" The question was left unanswered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think your father could have killed your mother?" Alex walked downstairs with her friend. Ever since finding out the little tidbit the day before, Alex was more then happy to help find this mysterious killer.

Angelica turned to her, face red in anger. "My mother died of a drug overdose and nothing else. It was accident and nothing else. Leave it alone and get out of my house now."

Not wanting to upset her friend anymore, Alex heeded her words and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked into a old police officer's house. After narrowing down the search of suspects down to one person. They had hit the road, to find talk to the man. It took longer then expected, they got a little sidetracked with more pressing business. "You liked that huh. I need to make a mental note of that." Dean whispered to Sam, while waiting for the man to open to the door.

Sam blushed, kicking his brother in the shin. The activities from before still vivid in his mind. He had sure liked the way Dean's tongue teased his penis, making him scream like Jessica never could. At first guilt had crossed his mind, hitting him hard, but after a while he realized he never really loved the girl. Not in the relationship type of way. It was more of a platonic love.

"I thought so." Dean quieted down, as the front door opened.

"Hello." Sam was the spokesperson today.

"Who are you?" An old black man, squinted down at the duo judging them.

"We heard about the old case involving Mary Williams." The man just looked at them suspiciously. Standing in his doorway.

"What about that old case?"

Sighing Sam tried again. "We're reporters looking into the old case. It interested us and we found that you were an old officer. The one leading the case too if I'm not mistaken."

This granted them the entryway. Stepping into the hallway, the man motioned for them to follow. "Come in, and wipe your feet." The two brother's looked at each other, motioning for the other to go first. Dean lost after Sam used his puppy dog face. Walking in they practically ran after the ranting man. "I was one of the leading officers on the case. We found her dead, with the first three letters of her killer's name on the mirror." Rummaging through an old worn out file drawer, he lifted out a cardboard box. "This is the case file. I'm not supposed to have this though."

Sam and Dean took that as a warning. Not that they would leak anything out, the supposed article wasn't even going to the press. They watched as the man pulled out a manila folder, photocopied pictures hanging out of the hole. 'These are the pictures." He slid them over to the boys. Sam picked it up, while Dean looked over his shoulder, his hand running down to cup his younger brother's ass. Jumping slightly, Sam continued to listen. His attention focused on the mirror in the background.

"We never did find her killer, but I always suspected it was Tom." Another picture was slid the boy's way. This one was of an older man, dark in color, wearing very expensive clothing. "He was a professional surgeon, when we found Mary with her eyeballs cut out you know. Well rumors around town said that the two were lovers, and that poor Mary was going to tell Tom's wife." The man started to shake his head, telling the tale of woe. "I think that the bastard killed her to keep her quiet."

"Where is Tom now?" Sam's voice was a pitch higher then normal, as Dean's hand continued to roam freely across the planes of Sam's lower legs.

"The bastard died a few years ago. Good thing too. Mary can finally rest in peace." Dean snorted softly. Thankfully the ex-cop didn't hear.

"Is there anything left from the crime scene? Like the mirror?" The question seemed out there to even Sam, but he had thought hard about it and the way the criminal justice system worked. It was a long shot, but it just might be the evidence they needed.

"Mary's family owns it now. " Nodding his head, Sam said his goodbyes, and left taking his brother with him. From outside he could hear the cop call out to him.

"Before you go boy, I just wanted to tell you that you and your boyfriend should be more discreet when groping each other." This caused both brother's to flush a deep shade of red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam clicked his cell phone shut and scribbled something down on a pad. From his spot in the driver's seat, Dean looked over, a questioning look on his face. "What do you have?"

"Mary's family sold the mirror a week ago. To a antique store in this town."

If the situation wasn't so serious Dean would have snorted. The irony of it was just way to much. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear his brother vent out his frustrations. The ones that were on his own mind as well. "I just don't get it. I mean if the Bloody Mary legend is told to kids all around the world. Why is it just this mirror that's causing it." Shrugging Dean turned back to the road, driving the Impala back to their motel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so scared of this bloody Mary thing Alex? I could understand my sister, but you." Angelica said, as she walked into the college bathroom. Alex at her side.

"Well…Did you see what happened? I mean what if it's real." She tried to explain. Alex didn't want people to think she was crazy, but this whole bloody Mary thing was really getting to her. When she started to talk about it with one of her good friends, she died. What if the same happened to anyone else close to her? She had tried to avoid it at all costs, but it had finally come back to haunt her.

"Sure." The two stopped in front of the mirrors. Placing her bag on the table, Angelica looked at Alex, a crazy grin on her face.

"What are you going to do?"

Angelica said nothing. Staring at the mirror she started to chant the words. "Bloody Mary…"

"No don't." Alex tried to stop her.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Nothing happened. Seeing that Angelica looked over, a grin of victory on her face. "See nothing happened."

Alex was horror-stricken. "What did you do?" Running out of the room she completely missed the pale figure lurking in the corner of the mirror, ready to take her newest prey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam were laying down in bed, spooning, when the phone rang. Groaning Sam rolled over, picking it up the offending object. Through the line came the panicked voice of Alex. Mouthing her name to Dean, he went to listen.

"Okay Alex listen to me. I want you to wait there. Dean and I will come to pick you up, and don't look at any mirrors." Hanging up, Sam started to get out of bed.

Dean whined at the loss of warmth. "What happened?"

"Bloody Mary is after Alex we have to hurry and get to that antique shop before she gets her." This jolted Dean awake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour earlier….

Alex scribbled down the notes, her teacher was telling her as he lectured the class. As he paced around the room she looked up, noticing something in the glass surrounding the room. Paranoid she kept her head down, taking a deep breath.

Peeking up she saw the outline of a pale woman, with long wet looking strands of dark hair and, a pale white dress on. It was Bloody Mary. Screaming she leapt from her seat. "It's her! It's her!" The lecture stopped causing all the students to look at the crazed girl.

Picking up a chair, Alex threw it through the glass she first spoted the omen from. It shattered on contact, causing the students in the area, to lift up their arms to cover themselves from the falling shards. Running over the professor tried to come her down. "Alex what's wrong?"

"She's after me."

"Whose after you?"

"Bloody…" Before she could finish the words, she noticed the woman reflecting in the man's lens. Screaming she pushed him away, running out of the room, and away from any mirrors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened the door, as Sam lead a covered Alex into the motel room. Setting her down on the bed, he proceeded to help his brother cover any reflective surface. When they were done, they joined the girl, sitting down on the other bed. Sam thanked the gods for the twin beds. They wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"You can take the cover off now." Slowly Alex pulled the blanket off her head, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Tell me what happened." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, but full of warmth, comforting the shaken girl.

Opening her hues, Alex retold her tale. When she was done Sam asked the question that had been on his mind since the beginning. "Bloody Mary doesn't come after just anyone. Only those whose actions have killed someone. So what happened with you?"

Alex looked down at the blanket, picking it lightly. Dean had no patience left in him. "Just tell what happened. If you don't Bloody Mary won't ever leave you alone."

Nodding, Alex started to speak. 'It was an ex-boyfriend of mine. He killed himself." The brother's didn't see how that could relate back to the woman in front of them. "The day he did, we had a fight. And uhm he said that he was going to kill himself if I walked out the door." Tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "Well I did and told him I didn't care if he shot himself or not. When I walked out of the house I heard a gunshot, and well it was him."

Sam placed a comforting hand on her back. "It wasn't your fault."

Sniffling, Alex spoke through her tears. "If I hadn't walked out that door, he might still be alive."

Fed up with the chick flick moment Dean stood up. "Ghosts don't see shades of white and gray. If Alex believes she killed her boyfriend, then this won't stop until we kill that son of a bitch." Sam nodded knowing he was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two brother's were in the car, driving to the antique shop. Alex had been left in the motel room, and told to look at nothing, but the wall. Something she did without question. Although they had yet to come up with an idea they knew something had to be done and fast.

"We need bait."

Dean looked over, hand still on the wheel. "Who? Cause we can't use Alex."

"Me." Sam looked down, shadowing his face.

"What? Sammy how many times do I have to tell you Jessica's death was not your fault. Besides this had to be a secret right?" That was another thing they had figured out, Bloody Mary only went after those who were hiding secrets.

"No. There is still something I haven't told you."

That was all it took for Dean to pull the car over. "Then tell me. I don't want to use you as bait."

"Dean what choice to we have."

Sam had a good point there, but Dean was too protective of his little brother. "No."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end they had gone with Sam's plan. After breaking into the antique shop, they accidentally pulled a motion censor alarm. Though it went unnoticed by the two. "We have to look for the mirror Mary was killed in front of."

"Easier said then done." Dean looked up, flashing his flashlight over the walls. The owner must have been a mirror person, because there were more mirrors then anything else in the shop. Realizing the job just got harder, Sam offered to split up to make the search faster.

"Yeah." Veering off to the left, Dean walked up and down the aisles. Sam did the same, but got lucky. After shining his flashlight onto on of the mirrors, he looked down at the picture he stole.

"Dean I think I found it." He called out. In seconds his brother was by his side. "What do you think?"

Dean inspected it carefully. "Yeah. Now what do we do?"

Sam just stared at him. It was the most obvious thing in the world. "I call her, and then we smash the mirror." Sam picked up a nearby crowbar, holding it like a batter would hold a bat. Getting ready to swing, he was interrupted by the flash of police lights.

"Shit. I'll handle them." Dean left, while Sam got ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking outside, Dean was immediately questioned by two cops. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the owner's kid."

"Robert doesn't have any kids." Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. His little white lie got him nowhere. As the cops came closer he sighed.

"I didn't really want to do this, but it seems I have no choice." Bringing his foot up, he kicked the one on his right in the face. While that one fell, knocked out cold. The other tried to grab onto Dean's arm. He was intercepted with a punch straight to the gut. After making sure the two were out good, Dean ran back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Dean's time outside. Sam had started his chant. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." The image of the Mary he had seen dead, appeared in a mirror to the right of the one he wanted. Taking the crowbar he smashed it. Taunting the spirit. "Come on I know you want me."

The figure appeared to his left this time, smashing it. They continued the game of cat and mouse until one mirror was left. He was faced with nothing, but the image of himself. Tilting his head to the side, he began to see blood pour out of his eye sockets. His reflection started to speak, as Sam clutched his heart, blood coming out of his own sockets. "You killed Jess. You saw her death weeks before it happened. You could have warned her." All the quilt Sam had pent up was coming out of his reflections mouth.

On the floor was how Sam was when Dean came in. Without a second thought he smashed the mirror with the fallen crowbar. All at once the pain that had ripped through Sam had stopped. Bending down, Dean offered a hand to help.

"Thanks." Leaning heavily against his brother. The two started to walk out. From behind them, the figure that haunted the victims started to make her way out. Walking forward, causing the two trained hunters to turn around. Immediately clutching their hearts, the two fell blood pouring out of their eye sockets. From their spot on the ground, Dean groped around looking for anything he could use to stop the creature in front of him. Reaching an intact piece of glass he held it up in front of himself.

Mary stopped moving, transfixed by her reflection. Like it had with the other's before her, the reflection started to talk about the murders. "You killed them all. You killed them." Blood started to pour from the eye sockets of the ghost, until she burst, blood falling onto the glass.

Relaxing the brother's knew they had finished the job for good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will I ever see you again?" A few hours later, Sam and Dean were ready to move onto the next town that needed their help. But first they had to drop of Alex, who was safe now.

"Probably not." Sam smiled sadly. He would miss the girl. It was the first time someone ever took really quickly to the idea without much of an explanations.

"Bye. And good luck."

Pulling out of the driveway Dean turned up his music, as Sam positioned himself to look out the window. It was time for a new city and a new threat, but somehow the prospect of going back to what he ran from didn't seem as daunting at least not with Dean by his side.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	4. Asylum

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

**Warnings- **Belly shot, Wincest, Violence, Language...

Okay another one... I took an idea someone wrote something on and I used it twisting it a little. Once more I thank you, and give credit to that writer... Hehehe... Names are right in this one... I watched the episode before writing it... And you may notice that some of the lines were taken from the show. I just loved some of them. -grins- Enjoy! Oh and thanks for the review..

**Asylum**

"What are those stupid kids trying today?" A black skinned police officer, commented. His hands on the wheel of a police cruiser. The sun had long since set, giving the atmosphere of Roosevelt Asylum an almost haunted look. 

A lighter skinned, young cop looked over at the place, shivering slightly. "Where are we?"

Getting out of the car, the dark skinned cop made his way over to a barbed wired fence. The gates binding chain, rusted on the concrete. "Your not from around here. This place is supposedly haunted. Kids go here for a good scare, as part of an old dare." Looking at his partner, he placed his hand on the gate, pushing it open with a slight creak. The lighter skinned man, walked right up behind the other, following him through the gate.

The room the two entered was cluttered with paper, tables and other objects. Reaching down onto their belts, the officers pulled out their flashlights, flicking them on. "Look at this." The lighter skinned cop, walked over to a door with chains hanging limply from it.

The dark skinned, plump man, walked over looking down at the door. "This is the South Wing that's been closed off for some time." Reaching down onto the bar, he shifted his weight to one foot, opening the door. Dust filled the room, reaching both officer's lungs. Coughing slightly, they made their way through. Flashlights casting reflections onto any visible surface.

Splitting apart, the lighter skinned officer walked into a boiler room, that led to an old door. Covered by years of grime and dirt, the words Warning: Biohazard stuck out in a faded red. Ignoring the words, he made his way in. The door closed slowly behind him, but the officer took no notice. Telling himself that it was all in his head. Lifting the flashlight towards the ceiling he looked at the old shelves, that were lined up against the wall. The shining light started to flash, dying completely. To his right a wooden panel creaked open, revealing a secret room. Looking at it the cop walked in.

The black cop had went the opposite way, walking down a long hallway, past various unused rooms. Walking to what looked like an old waiting room, he heard giggling. Making his way over, he looked around a ledge jutting out of the wall. Behind it, sat three teens, one girl and two boys. Flashing his light on him, he ushered for them to leave.

After watching the groups yellow Mustang pull out of the paved area, the cop waited for his partner. "Did you get them?" A slightly high-pitched voice spoke from behind the plump officer. Whirling around the man, met his partner.

"Don't scare me like that Walter." Letting out a large breath, the man met the other's slightly larger then normal eyes. Nothing seemed out of place, so the man just coped it up to old age. The two made their way to the cruiser, getting inside, and turning the ignition on. Walter looked at the old asylum one last time, a small trail of blood leaking out of his nose. Smiling he jerked back as the car pulled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter walked into his bedroom on the second floor of his house. The weird grin still in place. On the bed was a long blonde haired woman, a book in her hand. As he entered the woman placed her book down on the nearest nightstand table, muttering an apology about an early fight. Walter paid no attention, instead he made his way to place his keys on a dresser. His gun was the next thing to go, clacking on the table. Although his hand never quite left the object. From behind him his wife's protesting continued, escalating into another argument. Before it got too far, Walter turned, pulling the trigger of his handgun. The shot rang throughout the house, as the bullet lodged into the woman's skull. Another shot rang out as the night continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two brothers were in a motel room. It was a week after the incident in Lawrence and their old house. Sam was sitting on one of the twin beds, cell phone in hand. He nodded his head, as another voice drifted through the phone. "No, you didn't thank anyway Caleb." Hanging up the phone, he sighed, leaning into back into Dean's chest.

From over Sam's head, Dean asked, "No one has heard anything about his whereabouts." They were talking about their father. Ever since his absence at their old house, Sam had become more suspicious, voicing his thoughts more vigorously out loud. Dean had to agree with him, but only did so silently, keeping up the good solider pretence.

"Nothing."

The two sat in silence, waiting for some answer to come from somewhere. Picking up the white lab top, Dean browsed through the pages, coming across an article of interest. The one that brought them to here in the first place. "I found this article, on a Walter Kelley." He turned the screen, letting his younger brother see the image of a skinny, fair skinned man in a uniform. "It seems that he killed his wife, and then himself after getting off of duty." Sam nodded, taking in the facts. "Uhm… It seems that they went to a place called the Roosevelt Asylum…" Dean stopped, as a noise rang throughout the room. Getting up, he made his way to his coat pocket, pulling out his own cell phone. In a small black text was the message 42,-89. Coordinates to another job, given to them by their father, John Winchester.

"What is it? Coordinate?" Sam got up, rushing to Dean's side.

"Yes. Dad wants us to go check this place out."

Sam threw his hands up in the air, laughing softly. "Sure, you want to go check it out. What about Dad we should be looking for him Dean!" His voice grew in volume and malice as he continued his rant. "We have been on the road for six months and nothing has happened. I think it's about time we go looking for the man, instead of sitting here playing the good soldiers." Dean didn't say anything, instead he leafed through the pages of the leather bound journal. "Oh that's right you follow Dad's orders like a good soldier."

Dean let the comment slide off of him. He found what he was looking for. "I found something. This asylum has been earmarked in Dad's journal. Now if I could read what this man wrote, life would be better. I mean I love him and all, but he doesn't know how to write." He mumbled to himself. He didn't have to look up to know that Sam's anger was ebbing away. He waited a few moments before speaking. "It seems that there have been seven unofficial sightings and two deaths at least before last night, at this place. It seems that in the 1972 the only survivor to an incident reported his friends going crazy and setting the place on fire."

Sam sank back into the bed, looking over at Dean and the journal in his hands. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "Does it mention anyone we could talk to?"

Dean looked over the article one last time before letting a name pass his lips. "His partner Gunderson."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala pulled into a grungy looking bar, on the side of the street. Looking at each other the brother's made a plan. Inside was Gunderson the cop they were looking for. Although they felt bad for barging in on a grieving cop, they had no choice.

"One kick ass kiss before we go in Sammy." Dean smiled, his winning smile, letting his dimples show. It had the desired effect on his lover. Shaking his head, Sam leaned forwards, pressing his lips against his brother's, before removing them.

"Alright loverboy let's get this over with." Getting out of the car, he let his long legs carry him into the small pub.

Part one of the plan was carried out by Dean, who made his way over to Gunderson, who was nursing a beer. The one thought that ran through his mind was how shitty the man looked. But now was not the time to worry, he had a job to do. Putting on his best drunk acting, Dean plopped himself in a chair across from the dark skinned man. Slapping his hands on the table, he leaned his head against them. "Are you Gunderson?"

The man looked up, his bloodshot brown eyes, boring into Dean's murky green hues. "Whose asking."

"I knew it! You must be the partner of that cop who killed himself last night. Pathetic man."

Before Dean could say anymore, Sam came rushing forward, grabbing the other by his leather jacket. "You shouldn't say things like that he's a cop. Now get out of here." He pushed Dean towards the exit, making it more then believable. Stumbling backwards, Dean dismissed the group and left the bar, making his way outside. Sam on the other hand, made his way to his brother's old seat. Holding out his hand to introduce himself, Sam sat down. "My name is Sam. I just can't believe the nerve of some people these days. No one should treat a cop like that."

Gunderson took Sam's proffered hand, shaking it. "Thanks."

"Let me buy you a beer."

A few minutes later, Sam found himself walking outside of the small pub. He had gotten the information he needed, executing his job perfectly. Grinning he walked over to Dean, arms outstretched. "I got the information."

Dean nodded, absently rubbing his arms. "Did you have to push me so hard though?"

Sam grinned, standing in front of his brother. "Of course I did. It's called method acting."

"Method acting?" Dean was confused. The term was new for him.

"Oh nothing. I could show you later." Sam pushed himself against Dean, grinding his hips against the other's slightly. Dean moaned a little, but did nothing in return. Grinning wickedly, he pushed Sam back.

"Oh no Sammy, we can't play around, not when you were being so aggressive in the bar. I may like that kind of thing, but it was uncalled for." Dean winked getting into the Impala. Sam just stood there mouth open. "Hurry up Sammy, my other baby doesn't wait for anyone." Sam shook his head, shaking himself out of the daze. Hurrying into the car, he crossed his arms pouting. He really wanted to explore tonight.

"If I promise to treat you nicer…" Sam turned his head, using the puppy dog eyes on his brother. The one thing the man could never say no to. That was until tonight.

"Maybe another time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day brought the brother's to the Roosevelt asylum. Deciding that the gate would be the wrong way to go, the two jumped the fence. Sam going first, and watching as Dean struggled. "Thanks for the nice belly shot Dean." He commented lightly. Last night he had gotten his way, after whining. The slight pang in his ass was just his constant reminder, a good one at that.

Walking into the asylum, both looked at their surroundings. Besides the slight clutter, and dust nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Why do you think only a few people were murdered here? You would think there would be more between the sightings and everything else."

Sam shrugged. The question had been plaguing his mind as well. Looking over at a door, he noticed a set of metal chains, the newest thing in the place. Above the door a sign stuck out with the words 'South Wing'. "Dean take a look at this. These chains have been recently cut, meaning that this was closed off. It could have been keeping someone out or something in." The two looked at each other. This was the place where they were supposed to go.

"You're probably right college boy." Opening the door, Dean took the lead walking through the long hallway. Pulling out his EMF, he turned it on, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened, not that he had been expecting much. Feeling the need to strike up a joke, Dean continued walking down the hallway. "Tell me if you see any dead people Hailey Joe." This earned him a glare from his brother. Dean just shook it off and continued. "Be careful ghosts are attracted to the whole ESP thing."

This time Sam decided to speak up for himself, walking in stride next to this brother, he responded hotly. "It's not ESP it's just vibes."

Dean ignored his brother's reasoning. "Hey Sam who do you think is the hottest psychic Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?"

Sam just hit Dean on the arm and finished walking the length of the hallway in two great strides. The hallway opened up into a large room, filled with objects once used by the nurses of the wing. Dean followed behind him, scanning the room for any out of place objects. He came across nothing. A heavy atmosphere had settled into the room though, giving the place the usual unsettling feeling. "This place reminds me of a movie with Jack my man." Dean picked up some objects looking at them, ignoring the weird glance sent his way.

"Yeah whatever." Sam picked up some odds and ends, trying to the quell the 'feelings' the place was giving him. A few minutes of searching got them nowhere. That was until Dean walked over to an old desk, picking up a dusty old nameplate.

"What is this? Sanford Ellicott?"

Sam shrugged. It seemed as if they had their first clue. The only problem now was how to run with it, something like a name could take them anywhere. Letting his thoughts run, he continued his search.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in a white doctor's office looking chair, as he leafed through the pages of a motor magazine, his thoughts wandering. _'How come I'm the one stuck here?'_ The lead from the asylum, had brought them to the son of the name engraved on the nameplate.

"Sam Rogers." A middle aged man spoke, reading off of a chart. His body covered in the standard white lab coat.

Sam stood up, nodding his head. Following the doctor through the hallway, he entered a office. Taking a seat on a black leather couch, he folded his hands in his lap.

"Sam, what can I help you with today?" The middle aged man spoke, leveling his light blue gaze onto Sam's.

Nervously Sam racked his brain for answers. He was prepared for something like this. _'Who would have thought I would end up in front of a psychologist?'_ He thought bitterly. "I-I'm a local history buff." The excuse he blurted sounded unbelievable to him, hopefully the doctor would take him seriously.

The doctor shook his head, urging his patient to continue.

"A-and well I heard you were the son to a Sanford Ellicott." The doctor just sat and nodded his head. " I heard that something happened in the Roosevelt asylum where he worked. I just wanted to know what happened?"

Regarding Sam skeptically the doctor placed his yellow pad on the desk beside him. "Now Sam if you're a history buff you should already know that."

Sam blushed, caught in his white lie. Looking straight at the doctor he tried to keep the his voice was cracking. "I am a…." He didn't get very far. For the good doctor interrupted him.

"Tell me something truthful about yourself, and I will tell you what you want to know." Crossing his legs, he waited for the other to his choice.

Sam sighed, softly. "I'm on a road trip with my brother."

"What do you think of your brother?" The doctor picked up his pad again.

"Now Dr…" Sam's hues traveled to a plague on the wall. At the bottom was the man' name in bold print. "Ellicott."

"Call me James. Now answer my question. What do you think of your brother?" Dr. Ellicott reinforced, making sure the other understood he would be getting no answers until he got he got his.

"To say what I think of my brother will take a while." Sam warned the other man. A array of emotions came through his head when he thought about the emotional roller coaster Dean was, when he cared to show it. Otherwise he was the frustrating older brother, who at times seemed a bit overbearing and unstoppable.

"I can handle waiting Mr. Rogers."

Sam held back a chuckle at the name. Resting his head on the windowsill behind him, Sam continued. "Well to start I love him."

Dr. Ellicott nodded, murmuring a soft yes. "It's natural to love your brother."

The statement brought a smirk to Sam's face. He knew what the doctor was thinking and he also knew he was way off. _'We usually get the lovers thing, it's kind of weird.'_ Sam trailed off into his thoughts. "Whatever you want to think doctor." The doctor raised an eyebrow at him, writing something down on his notepad.

"What are you proposing?"

"The love I have for my brother is not just platonic." Sam almost fell to the floor laughing with the look he received. Out of all the outcomes one could imagine Doctor Ellicott took the cake. The man dropped his pen, mouth opened. His hands fell to his sides, limp. The foot that had come to rest on the other's kneecap, slipped off.

Trying to regain Dr. Ellicott bent over, grasping the pen in his fingertips. "Does your brother know?"

The smirk crept back onto the younger Winchester's face. "Well considering what we do in our free time, then I would say yes."

A blush crept on the doctor's face. Shaking his head, the man tried to banish the thoughts out of his head. "What do you like about your brother?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" Dean removed himself from the surface of the hospitals white wall. His jacket crunching at the sound.

he youngest Winchester smiled, hiding his face under his mop of hair. "I had to make it believable." Saying nothing more, he rushed over to the car, leaving Dean confused.

Running to the car, Dean slid into the driver's seat, looking at his lover. He wanted answers now. "So what did you learn?" Fumbling, he slid into his other baby. (The first being the man beside him, though the hardened man would never say that. Even with a knife against his throat, or the impending threat of death.)

"Oh nothing really. Just that the body of our good Doctor Ellicott was never recovered."

Dean nodded, letting his hands grip the steering wheel. Pulling out of the disturbing atmosphere, he moved to the volume on his radio up. A hand stopped him, looking over he saw Sam grinning like the Cheshire cat. Swallowing at the expression he mumbled, "what?"

"I said some things to the doctors and I was just thinking of how you should have been there. Have you ever wondered what Dad would look when he found out about our relationship?" Dean nodded, his thoughts straying to darker ends of his mind. "Well I told him that you and I are brothers in a relationship. I just found out what he would look like and I have to tell you its fucking hilarious."

Dean thought the world had stopped. Pulling over the car into the motel parking lot he calmed himself down. Taking a deep breath he turned his head slowly. "Are you fucking serious Sammy?" He all of about screamed it.

Sam just sat taken aback, by the actions of his brothers. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal! You just told some fucking shrink that you fuck your brother." Dean was angry, he couldn't grip why his brother would say something along those lines. Hitting the wheel he cursed. Letting the anger course out of him, Dean faintly heard Sam leave the car.

A few minutes later he got out, panting slightly. Walking into the room he saw Sam lying on one of the beds in the small room. Knowing that if he didn't say something now, he would later regret it Dean walked over to the other bed, sinking into it. "Sammy."

Sam didn't answer or acknowledge Dean's presence. (A/N: I just had to make Sam emo.. In my crap he never is… It's kinda of funny. Senses Fail is helping me.) He just continued to focus his attention on the television. After walking into the room, Sam wanted to see how far he could push Dean. Although the man was mad, he knew the anger wouldn't last long. But the best part about having what Dean would consider a fight was the make-up sex that would happen afterwards. It was always the best kind. At least in his opinion.

"Sammy?" Dean called out again.

Sam peeled his head away from the infomercial on the small television. Saying nothing he just stared at the other.

Glad that he got some kind of attention from the other Dean continued to speak. "Well I just wanted to say that…" He trailed off, causing Sam to focus more of his attention on the other. "What you said in the car. You were right. I probably would have thought is was funny. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get to see it myself. You have to tell me all about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two teens walked through the doors of the South wing in the Roosevelt asylum. One was a male teenager with short brown hair, a jacket, t-shirt, and some plain blue denim jeans. The other a female teenager with long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a long baize jacket, with a yellow shirt, and blue wash denim jeans. The female seemed to be scared out of her mind, trying to come up with an excuse to the man.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to the movies." The woman resisted entering the long hallway, by pulling back on the other's arm.

"We are in a way going to the movies. Just think of it as a being in one." The male teenager said, pushing his way forward. Laughing as he made his way down the hallway into a large room.

"Don't leave me." The blonde stumbled forward, stopping in the room. "Gavin!" She screamed.

"I'm in here." The boy screamed, checking out the large bathroom he entered. To the left side a white porcelain bathtub laid on its side, overturned and rusted in time. "Sweet." He muttered to himself excited. With a gleam in his eyes he moved forward, to be stopped by the sound of walking behind him. "Baby, scared already? You can just come over here?" Closing his eyes he turned around, facing a disfigured woman. Much of the right side of her face was gone, burned away. Strands of white hair, clung to the wound giving her the appearance of a psychopath. Gavin moved his head closer to the woman's the image of his girlfriend burning in his mind. Pressing his lips the other's he quickly drew back as the coldness hit him. "You're really cold." Opening one eye he backed slowly, screaming.

The woman followed, cornering the young man in-between the bathtub and her. Still screaming, Gavin tripped falling onto the hard head first, rendering him unconscious. The woman disappeared into thin air. A sad look on her face.

Hearing the sound Sam lurched off after it, his long legs pumping from the effort. In no time at all, Sam arrived in the bathroom. Looking around the first thing he noticed was the young brunette on the fall, in a position that had to be uncomfortable. Wincing he bent down and shook the man, lightly at first, then harder as the other refused to wake up. "Damn it wake up already." Sam didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous about the whole thing. Something seemed out of place to him.

Gavin groaned after a few minutes of constant shaking. Opening his pools, he met with the gangly body of Sam Winchester. Screaming in a high-pitched voice, he shrank away, scuttling to the wall. The image of the dead, disfigured woman creeping into his thoughts and memory. "G-g-get aw-w-ay." He stuttered holding his hands out in front of him.

Sam would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Standing back up, he stretched cracking his back with a satisfying crunch. "Gavin?" He asked softly, trying not to scare the boy any further.

Gavin nodded slowly, refusing to meet his captor's eyes. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ He thought in a defeated tone. The trip was supposed to be fun and games. The image of Kat popped into his mind. _'Oh my I brought Kat.'_ Freaking out, he couldn't help, but blurt out his thoughts. "Where's Kat? Is she hurt?" His voice came out as a high pitched screech.

Shushing the boy down with his hands, Sam tried to explain the best he could. Without scaring the boy any further. "I'm not going to hurt you." Gavin looked at him in disbelief, shaking his head silently. "We found Kat and she's alright, just a little scared." Holding out his hand, Sam asked, "do you want to see her?"

Gavin looked up at the hand, reaching a shaking hand out to grab it. "Yeah." He responded softly. Grunting Sam pulled up the kid, who brushed the dirt off himself afterwards. Looking over at the door, he made a beeline over to it. Gavin following closely behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked over at Kat as they walked down a narrow hallway. "We are going to try and find a way out of here for you and your boyfriend."

Kat glanced over at him, nodding silently. Rubbing her arms against her coat, when she felt the occasional chill.

The two walked in silence for a little longer, until Dean decided to rag on the poor girl. "Kat." She looked up at him. "You watch horror movies right?" She nodded. "When someone tells you to someplace is haunted, then don't go in." He stopped scanning the large area they had ventured into. Listening for his brother, he heard a scream come from the way the pair had just came from.

"That sounded like Gavin." Kat ran off in the direction her fears forgotten. Dean reached out a hand to stop her, when he heard the sound of screaming come from the direction before him.

"Damn." He followed the direction the new screaming came from, hoping Kat wasn't in any trouble. Panting he found a brunette banging against a heavy metal door, in a weak attempt to break it down.

Hearing the presence of another Gavin turned his head, giving up his banging for a few seconds. "Sam he's stuck in there."

Dean nodded. "Calm down Gavin." He said in the most comforting tone he could manage. Looking at the door he had the urge to just kick it down himself.

"We were walking and the next thing I know, he's being shoved into the room. The door slammed shut and I couldn't open it no matter how hard I tried." Gavin continued his pounding on the door. Dean was about to join him, when he heard his lover's voice scream through the metal.

"Shut up you two. I think I've figured a way out." This quieted the two instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was backed against the wall, shaking lightly. In front of him was the ghost of a dead man, with cold brown pools. He was older and looked as if he had died reasonably quickly, but that didn't stop Sam from feeling afraid. _'I can do this.'_ He repeated to himself. After sitting in the room for a few seconds he figured out that he had to listen to the ghost. If he didn't he would never leave the room alive.

Bracing himself he waited for the ghost to do his business. Leaning against the wall, he watched as the ghost crept up on him, closer and closer. The ghost leaned against him, going towards his ear. Opening it's mouth it whispered something, before vanishing from sight.

The number left Sam's lips in a whisper. "113" To his left the door swung open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sam walked out, Dean rushed him hitting him in the arm. "Bitch."

Sam responded by hugging him and getting out his own word. "Jerk." He sobered up quite fast, and relayed the message he received from the old patient. "He said the number 113."

Dean nodded, assessing the situation. Katwas still gone and Gavin was still in the building. "I'll go to this room, and you take Gavin out, then go look for Kat."

Gavin looked up at this, realizing that Kat wasn't following the gruff looking man. "Where is she?" He started to freak out.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and steered him towards the exit. "Let's get you out of here first, then we can worry about that." Gavin was about to protest, when he was pushed violently down the hallway. Picking himself up in mid stumble he walked, with Sam behind him.

Dean looked at the retreating backs, before walking away himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the hallway at the entrance/exit to the south wing, Sam pushed on the door as hard as he could. It wouldn't budge. The couple was stuck inside, until the job was finished. Gavin was standing a little further behind him, looking lost as he peeked down the hallway ever so often.

"You are stuck here. Whoever is causing this doesn't want anyone to leave." Sam reached into his back pocket pulling out a loaded shotgun. Although the bullets were only salt rock, they would repel any spirit easily. "Can you shoot a gun?"

Gavin looked up mortified. "What?" He started to shake his head furiously. "No. Of course not."

Sighing Sam placed the gun in the other's hand. Carefully spouting out instructions on the use of a gun. "Shoot anything you see." Setting down some extra ammo he made his way down the hallway to where he felt the missing woman would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat walked into a biohazard room looking around with the extra flashlight she hijacked from Dean when he wasn't looking. Turning it on, she scanned the room, not quite sure why she was there. Something called out to her, and she wanted to know why.

It didn't take long for the flashlight to start to flicker, then die out completely. A door to her right creaked open slowly, flooding the room with light. Walking through she noticed she was in what looked like a lab room. Tables, needles, scalpels and other medical objects laid about, some rusted in color as age got to them. "Wow." She let out softly, pushing back a ,moldy curtain. Behind her a shadow moved, making it's way over to her. Feeling something she turned around, there was nothing there.

Deciding that now would be the best time to leave, she bolted for the door. She stopped a few feet in front of the secret entranceway, when a cold, damp hand landed on her shoulder. Whipping around she screamed at the sight of a decaying man.

The man smirked, reaching his hands up to the blonde's temple. Electricity shot out of his fingers as she screamed out in pain. As fast as it started it ended, and the man disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been walking for no more than five minutes when he found the room number he was looking for. Kicking open the door, he lifted his arm as dust poured down on top of him. Resisting the urge to cough he pulled out his flashlight, mentally noting the other one's absence. Turning it on, he looked around the room in the soft glow of the light. A desk and a plaque told him where he was. "Ah the good doctors office." Ripping open filing cabinets, he scanned through the old records of patients. Procedures he conducted and things among that nature, but one thing struck him as odd. According to these the patients were getting worse, but the treatment were practices still used today. Something didn't add up.

"What did the doctor do on his free time?" Scanning the room more carefully, Dean noticed a crack of light, in the bottom of a way next to the filling cabinet. Running over to his discarded bag, he pulled out his shotgun and hit the panel. It didn't take long to break. A briefcase laid in the rubble, reaching over he pulled it out.

Upon opening he found more daring procedures, things that would never be allowed. Diagrams and patient records, were recorded in the scrawl handwriting of Ellicott. Tisking Dean closed the book a few minutes later and called Sam.

"Sam."

"I found out what the good doctor did on his side time and it wasn't good. He liked to make his patients angry. He thought that anger was the treatment he needed. He also had a secret place, that may be where Kat went."

"Okay." Both hung up. Getting up Dean left the room, tucking the book in his bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean returned to the hallway, he had to duck quickly as a shot bounced off the wall. "Don't shoot it's me Dean."

Gavin stood up from his spot against the wall, looking sheepish. Blushing red from embarrassment, he called out. "Sorry. I didn't know who it was."

Dean just huffed. Placing his hands on his hips. "Do I look like I would hurt someone? Me! Where's Sam?"

Gavin shrugged. "He didn't show up. I figured he was with you. Guess I was wrong."

Dean turned around, looking over his shoulder. "Make sure you keep up the good guarding, but make sure you don't shoot at once of us next time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into down one of the long winding corridors. His feelings had taken him to the basement level of the place. Looking at an old biohazard room, he walked in. Kat was sprawled out on the floor. "Kat!" He ran over to her, shaking her a bit.

Coming to she grinned. "Sam! I think I found something." She pointed to the panel of wall that had opened for her only minutes before. "There seems to be a fake wall over there."

Crouching down, Sam inspected it. True to the blonde's words, the wall was hollow, and light flooded through. "You're right." He said excitedly. The click of a gun rang through his ears. Turning around he met with the sight of Kat holding a shotgun. He wasn't sure if it was loaded or not. Looking around he didn't see his own gun lying around, then swallowed hard, the gun in the girl's hand was his own. "You don't want to do this." He started to back up, his hands making their way into the air.

The girl grinned wickedly. Blood started to streak out of one of her nostrils, giving her a wild unsettling look. "Oh, but on the contrary Sam I do." She spat out angrily. "You see if it wasn't for fucking Gavin and his interest in ghosts and other haunted shit I wouldn't be here." She waved the gun in the air, as she spoke.

Sam swallowed hard, looking at her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was causing the girl to act the way she was. His back was against the wall by now and he could feel wisps of cool air, bite at his ankles.

Kat continued her rant. "And if you hadn't shown up, then we would have never been here." Her logic was nose diving and fast. As Kat rambled on for a bit longer, Sam tried to inch his way over to her, in the hopes of knocking her out. After what felt like his second step, he froze. Kat had whipped around, and now had the gun pointing directly at his chest. "Don't move. I can shoot a gun pretty well."

"That won't kill me though. It's loaded with rock salt." Sam pleaded, hoping that she would choose to let him leave.

She contemplated the fact for a moment, before the wicked grin returned. "That may be true Sammy, but it will still hurt like hell."

Sam winced as he heard his nickname, and waited for Kat to do something. The gun went off with a resounding boom, and Sam felt nothing, but pain. He was catapulted backwards through the door, and into the middle of the secret area. Stars danced in his vision as he tried to get up.

Kat followed him in, watching the youngest Winchester land in a heap on the floor in front of her. Anger and satisfaction rang through her head. Walking forward, she grinned wide when the other attempted to get off the floor, moaning. Closing the small gap between them, she hit him in the head with the but of the shotgun. Knocking him out cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was running down the hall when he heard the shot. Stopping he changed directions running back the way he came. The only thought on his mind was Sammy. Running through the open biohazard room, he walked in just as Kat knocked his lover out. He saw white.

Running forward, he punched her before she could do anymore harm. The girl fell instantly. For a moment he felt sorry for hitting a defenseless girl, but after looking at Sam he felt justified. "Where would a dead doctor be." Dean had concluded that this must have been the secret lab. And judging from the items scattered around he was right. To his left, he noticed a cabinet and a stench. The unmistakable odor of death and decaying flesh. Running over, he ripped the cabinet door off its rusted hinges. Laying inside on the bottom shelf was the body of the good doctor.

"Found you." Dean cried out joyfully. Placing his black duffle bag on the ground, he reached inside digging around for a few items he would need. Pulling out a canister of salt, he proceeded to dump it upon the body. Throwing the canister off to the side when it was empty, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a lighter he flicked it, causing a spark and some flame.

Leaning forward he got ready to drop it onto the salted body, when a shadow came up behind him. Turning around he was lifted off the ground by the apparition of Dr. Ellicott. Sparks started to pour out of the man's hands, hitting Dean's temples.

"Now Dean you are just as angry as your friend. I can cure you of that anger, if you just let me." The doctor commented, insanely.

Dean grunted, smirking. "Hell no." Reaching out an arm, he threw the lighter onto it's mark. Instantly the body caught on fire, causing Ellicott to drop the eldest Winchester on the ground. Holding his hands out eagle spread. He watched in morbid horror, as his body disengaged into ash.

Sighing out in relief, Dean lifted himself off the ground. "Told you I didn't need your treatment." He commented to Ellicott's ashes. The two prone piles started to moan as the two others woke up. Sam slowly lifted his head up, cracking his neck in the process.

"What happened?" Sam sounded lost. Dean rushed over to his side, extending a hand, which Sam took gratefully. Pulling him up he filled him in.

Kat stood up, watching the two brothers interact. Clearing her throat, the two looked at her. Looking down she blushed. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "It's no big deal." Looking over at his brother, he landed a quick peck on the lips, and a grab of the ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was up in the morning sky, by the time the group made their way outside. Kat and Gavin were just about to leave, and were waving the brothers goodbye. "See ya." Kat said, as she started to walk back to the Gavin's yellow mustang.

Gavin just looked at them and ran over to hold her hand. "So where are we going on our next date?"

"Next date. It's over." This caused Sam and Dean to laugh. As they watched the two leave, Dean leaned against Sam's chest, noticing the sharp intake of breath.

Getting up he looked at Sam with a disapproving look. "Did you get hurt back there?"

Sam shrugged, downplaying his injuries. "It's not that big of a deal. I got shot with rock salt."

"No big deal!" Dean practically ripped Sam's shirt off. Black and blue bruises covered the majority of the Sam's chest. Angry, Dean stomped over to the car, promising the roughest sex of Sam's short life when they got back to the rundown motel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled out of Sam feeling satisfied. After bandaging Sam up quickly, the two moved right into action. And as he promised before, the sex was rough, but pleasing. "We have to do this more often Sammy." Dean felt sleep coming to him as he wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Yeah." With that both were snoring. It stayed that way until much later that night when Dean's phone rang, signaling a caller. Sam rolled over, waking up at the noise, and noticed that Dean was dead to the world. Reaching over him, he took the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello." Static came over the line as well as a familiar voice sending over coordinates. Shooting up, Sam practically yelled. "Dad!" A dial tone reached his ears, and he slunk back into the pillows. Dean was now staring at him, with glossy unfocused, murky green hues.

"Wha?" He mumbled almost at the point of incoherently.

"Dad. He just called sending us some coordinates."

"Oh." Dean rolled over falling back asleep. Sam followed soon after.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	5. Wendigo

**Disclaimer- **Don't own...

**Warnings- **Wincest, violence, language, dead people...

My last update for now... Not sure when I'll finish another one, but for now here... A jump in episodes, out of order I know, but I felt like doing this one that day... The next one should be Hook Man... Whoosh! Enjoy!

**Wendigo**

Two large blue tents sat in the middle of a clearing of a large forests. Trees surrounded the area, large and domineering over the area. Inside one of the tents two young men laid on top of their sleeping bags, the still night the last of their worries. Glued into their hands, were two silver Nintendo DS'.

"You're cheating man!" A light skinned boy yelled, glaring at the other player. He turned his body around to face the man he was yelling at, only to see a smirk plastered on his face. Shaking his head, he traveled back to his game system.

Inside the other tent a single man sat, a silver satellite phone pressed between his hands. Smiling he pressed a button, and started to record a short message. "Hey Hailey, just wanted to check in and say I'm okay. We're at Blackwater Ridge tonight. I love you and see you soon." Pressing the message off, he leaned back listening to the sounds of his friends.

From inside the tent with the two boys, the darker skinned one stood up, throwing his game on the ground. "I'm going to pee." He announced as he noticed the other's questioning gaze. Leaning at the front of the tent flap, he unzipped the material, stepping outside. Walking past a burnt out fire, he heard a rustling noise, alerting him instantly. Looking around, he found nothing. "Must have been nothing." He whispered to himself in a reassuring manner, before walking to the edge of the clearing. Placing his hand on his pants zipper, he was ready to pull them down, when something grabbed him. Letting out a small scream, he disappeared in the night.

In the tent the other man threw down his DS, when he heard the small scream. Looking around, he tried to call the other's name from the tent. "Rob?"

From inside the other tent the lone man asked his friend what had happened, having heard the noise as well. "Gary what's going on?" He received no answer.

Gary started to walk towards the flap. Opening it he stuck his head out, swiveling it back and forth. There was nothing there. Ready to shove the head back inside, he felt a presence above him. Looking upwards he saw a flash, before nothing.

From inside the tent the boy with the cell phone looked around after hearing the second scream. "Gary?" Nothing answered. Afraid for his life, the man crawled forward, slowly turning the dial on his lantern, plunging the area into darkness. Sitting in the center, he waited, listening for sounds. "God help me," passed off his lips.

A shadow passed from the back of the tent, causing the man to turn. From the left another shadow and the sound of claw on bark. Then the tent ripped open, revealing the hunter. The man screamed, as the thing grabbed him, knocking him out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man with long brown hair and chocolate brown hues, walked through a graveyard, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands. Passing rows of stone gravestones, he stopped at one. A brownish stone square with the name Jessica Moore etched forever. A small circular picture was beneath it. The man looked down feeling tears prick at his eyes. Holding them back, he let himself give a small smile.

"I-I- know y-y-ou d-d-on't l-l-l-like roses…" He stuttered, feeling those tears come back at full force. Stopping he tried to compose himself once again. "…so I brought…" He stopped once more letting out a soft laugh. Feeling stupid was not on his list of things to do. Relaxing slightly, he shrugged, shifting his weight back and forth.

He tried again. "Jess…Oh I miss you so much…" Leaning forward, he started to place the flowers down, when a hand shot out of the ground. It's decaying fingers wrapping around the man's as he tried to back away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam shot up in his seat in the Impala, looking around at his surroundings making sure it wasn't at the graveyard. He could just feel Dean's concerned stare boring into his back. The remnants of his dream passed over him, making him shiver.

Dean flickered his murky pools back and forth between the street and his Sammy. Watching the man struggle with the death of his ex-girlfriend. Sighing to himself he thought of a way to get Sam out of the silence that had fallen over the car. "Do you want to drive?" The question was random and popped out of his mouth on it's own accord.

Sam's mouth drop when he heard it, quickly looking over, he just stared. "Dean you never ask me to drive. Are you on something?" His words were disbelieving showing just how ridiculous the idea seemed.

Dean shrugged, his grip on the Impala tightening for the moment.

Noticing his brother's indifference, he leaned into the glove compartment and pulled out a map. Scanning his pools over the page, he landed on the dark circle, drawn in permeant marker. "Dad's coordinates don't make any sense." He watched Dean look over and shrug again. "There in the middle of nowhere in a place called Blackwater Ridge." Dropping the map, he leaned against his brother's shoulder, trying to keep himself awake.

"Maybe he likes camping?" Dean tried to offer as humor. At the look he received he sobered up.

"I think we should go find Dad." Sam announced, sorrow and anger creeping into his voice. Looking up, he continued, "I need to find Jess' killer."

Dean sighed softly to himself. His thoughts working on figuring a way to decipher his younger brother's new attitude. "Maybe Dad is there."

Sam said nothing, just stared out the window, as a sign told them they had just entered some small town in Colorado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Blackwater ridge is not the type of place you want to go for some fun hiking." Sam was amazed at the information he found in the ranger's lodge. Looking around at the small replica of the forest, he looked at the area with a critical eye. "It seems that there are abandoned gold and silver mines, rough terrain, and more than a dozen grizzlies." Finishing his speech, he lifted his head wondering what Dean would think. This would be hard for them, he internally cussed out every God and Goddess he could think of.

Hearing the words out, the older brother just stared a portrait admiring the picture. "That is one big grisly." He almost laughed as he felt Sam come closer, standing closer than he needed to. He smiled as he felt the heat radiate off the other.

"It is, isn't it." A deep voice announced, proudly, as a ranger walked out of the back rooms. Looking at the two men, he shifted his large brown hat. His outfit was the standard brown jacket, shirt and pants with a gun holstered on the side.

Sam was the first to turn, he could just see the question ready to pass off the other's lips. Opening his mouth he quickly came up with an excuse. "We're environmental study majors."

Dean nodded beside his brother, holding back his laughter.

The ranger looked at the two. "I don't believe you. Are you with friends with that Hailey girl?" He started to walk over to two men, running his hands down the sides of his display.

Dean perked up at that. "You got us, she sent us over Ranger Wilkinson."

The ranger shook his head slowly. "I already told her. Her brother signed a permit to camp in the backcountry." The man paused, walking a little closer to the brothers trying to look intimidating. "It says that he isn't due to come back until the twenty four." He tilted his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face. "That's not exactly missing is it?"

"No sir." Dean spoke up, a grin of his own coming onto his face. Leaning forward, he ignored the stare from his younger brother. "I think if Hailey had a copy of the permit it would ease her fears."

The ranger seemed to think it was a good idea. Sauntering to his file cabinet he found what he was looking for. Bringing it to the copy machine he leaned against the desk .

"Hailey's a firecracker huh?"

The ranger raised an eyebrow. "You could say that." Hearing that the paper was finished, he passed the copy to Dean. He watched the two brothers leave, wondering who the hell they were.

Once outside Dean smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "That was easy enough." He watched Sam frown before shrugging. He knew something was up in that kids mind. Before he could ask, the other told him.

"We should be looking for Dad, not helping some girl find her missing brother." Sam leaned against the door, his pools filled with unshed anger. He looked ready to maim the nearest object, which just happened to be Dean. He watched with as the his brother started to walk forward, placing his hands on his jacket, scrunching it within his closed fists.

"Because they may need help." And with that Dean placed his lips on the taller man, knowing that it would help calm him down. It worked and a few seconds later they parted. "Let's go." He clambered into the car, followed by Sam a few moments later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam let out a deep sigh as he watched Dean press the doorbell. He looked at the house of the Hailey girl they were going to help. He still didn't think there was anything supernatural going on there, but he would amuse his brother. Thinking of the man, he let his pools wander over, gazing at the man. He snapped out of his musing when he heard the door open. He looked a woman a little shorter than Dean with black hair, and dark pools. Her pale skin had rings under her eyes, a sure sign of lack of sleep. He noticed the suspicion shimmering in them.

Dean held out his hand, as the woman took an interest in him. _'It seems I can still get the girls.'_ His ego thought. "I'm Dean and this Sam we're park rangers." He watched a glimmer of hope appear in the woman's pools. Feeling a smirk climb onto his face, he waited for the woman to let them in.

"Show me some ID." The woman looked at both men, an eyebrow raised.

Dean reached into his pocket, at the same time of his brother. Both pulled out their fake ranger badges. They watched the woman inspect it with a critical eye. "We're here to talk about your brother Tommy."

Hailey opened the door a little further, noticing the car behind the rangers. "That your car."

Dean nodded.

"It's nice." Hailey said, opening the screen door, stepping back to let her guests in.

Dean walked in, mouthing 'Fuck yes' to Sam, who grinned shaking his head.

When they were inside, she took off in the direction of the kitchen. She felt the two men follow her, their gazes on the objects in the house. When they reached the dinning room, she stopped looking at the two men. "Hang on a moment." Rushing into the kitchen she ran to get the food.

When she came back Sam started to question her, letting Dean check out the room from where he was standing. "What makes you think Tommy is missing?" He watched as she set down the dish, harder then she needed to. It seemed she had told this story more than once.

"Tommy usually sends something everyday. Sometimes it's a phone message, a picture, or a video, but for the last three days he hasn't sent anything." She rubbed her hands on the side of her jeans.

Dean leaned against a cabinet, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he has been having fun, forgot to send something?" He shrugged, hitting his head with a bang.

Hailey stood up, getting defensive quickly. A fiery look, in her pools. "Tommy would never do that." A sad look then overcame the anger, looking at the table she picked at a piece of the material of the tablecloth. "Ever since our parents died, it's been me and my two brothers." The youngest brother looked up, nodding at that. "We're very tight…Tommy wouldn't just not check in."

Sam wasn't so sure, but he did his best to look convinced. "Can you show the video he sent you before he disappeared?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." Running inside a room, she pulled out a laptop, placing it on the crowded table. Pulling up a page, she clicked on the play button.

Sam and Dean gathered around, watching the young man talk. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for now at least. "Would you send that to me in an email?"

Hailey nodded, already opening an email.

"We'll look at the email and make a decision." Sam said, ready to leave.

The woman just looked up, a determined look on her face. Sam was afraid of what she would say. "It doesn't matter. We're going to look for ourselves with a guide tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I can't leave Tommy alone out there, not if there was a chance he was alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean found a empty table at the crowded bar they were visiting. Pulling out his laptop, he popped it open, before digging into some bags and pulling out some papers.

Dean just watched remembering how much of a research dork Sam could be. Laughing to himself he waited for the verdict.

Sam started his little research speeches like he always did, using the knowledge he had learned. This time his voice was a little above a whisper, as he leaned in, trying not to be overheard. "Okay so I found out that its mostly local campers that go out to the Blackwater Ridge." He raised his hands, making gestures as he talked.

Dean was memorized. He almost missed his brother continue.

"For this year two other hikers have gone missing. Their bodies were never found. The locals called it a grisly attack, but I found something similar back in 1852." Sam picked up one of the pieces of paper, showing an article copied from an old newspaper. Pointing to what he was talking about he continued, "that time eight campers went missing, then again in 1936. It adds up like clockwork Dean.." At the mention of his brother's name, Sam looked at the other, worry seeping into his features. "Every twenty three years, but there is something else I found. In the 1952 attacks on person survived. He was barely alive when he crawled, though he just a kid." Sam looked down.

"Let's go talk this with guy." Dean rose up, making his way out of the bar.

Sam packed his stuff away, thinking about everything he could think of. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he rose and followed Dean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you rangers want to know?" A older man with a large beer belly asked, walking into what looked like a bedroom. Behind him Sam and Dean followed, watching the man, plop down in a reclining chair.

"We want to know about the attack back in 1952." Sam raised an eyebrow, as he heard the man snort. He moved into the room a little more, careful not to rub against anything dirty.

"It was a bear, and besides if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe no one ever did." The man leaned forward, picking up a can up beer, cradling it in his hands. A troubled look clouded his features, as he relived the terrible event in his head.

"Try us." Dean smirked, waiting for the man to speak. "We just want to know what you saw."

The man looked up slowly. "I didn't see a damned thing." He stopped looking down at his hands, trying to find a way to word his next sentence. "It was too fast, but I heard it though. It screamed the most inhuman scream, whatever that thing was it was not human." He looked up watching the two rangers nod, knowing that they didn't believe him.

"How did it get into your tent?" Dean asked, truly interested in the dreadful story.

"Tent? I was in a cabin." The man took a moment to compose himself, playing with his beer some more. "It didn't smash a window, or break the door like a bear would. It opened the front door. Tell me of a bear that can do that?" He looked up, tears lining his pools.

"What happened?" Sam's voice was soft and reassuring. He hoped it would help the man to continue.

"I was sleeping in front of the fireplace, my parents were in the back room. I didn't hear anything, the damned thing didn't even wake me up. All I saw were my parents screaming bodies being dragged out of the door. The thing left me, but it did leave me with this." The man pulled back his blue robe, and the white tank top underneath it, showing off a scar of three very large claw marks, running from a little below his neck, to a point beside his back. Leaving the scar exposed for a moments, he dropped the cloth. "I have been asking myself since that day, why did it leave me behind?"

Neither man could answer instead, they let themselves out the way they came in, hearing the man crying from the other room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked at Dean with something akin to worry and fear. They were walking back to their hotel room, the hallway was black and void of life. The perfect way to talk about what they did. "Dean this is thing is caporal." He held his hands out in front of him, refusing to look at his brother. He could just feel the grin appearing on the other's face, just begging to make of him.

"Whoa big words college boy!" Dean acted shocked, before reverting into his serious manner, the way he got when he was on a hunt. "That means it's not a spirit or a demon." He racked his mind for anything that could be plausible. "It could be a skin walker or a black dog?" He left the two creatures as a question up in the air, something that he knew would be solved in due time.

"Who knows." Sam offered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean leaned inside his the trunk of his baby. Scanning his surroundings he deemed it safe enough to open up the secret weapons rack. Opening it up, he picked up a shotgun, and placed it as a prop. Looking through his weaponry, he pulled out a few items that would be useful, barely noticing Sam coming up next to him.

"Why are we going to help her Dean?" Sam asked, his voice showing his anger at that.

Dean just pilled the weapons inside the duffle bag, wondering what the hell was wrong with his Sammy.

"Why?" He asked again, ready to punch his older brother.

"Because she needs help." With no other explanation, Dean closed his trunk, grabbing the bag and walking into the apartment building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning started to come over the treetops a group of three got ready to start their hike. Hailey hefted a pack over her shoulder, as her guide loaded a shotgun.

The guide looked at the youngest member of the group Ben the younger brother of Hailey. "I don't think Ben should go." He spoke his concerns from his heart. "I mean you paid me more than enough money, but I'm concerned for his safety." He continued hoping it would get the point across.

"Ben comes Roy." Hailey shot a quick glance, at the dark haired putting earphones from a iPod in his ears.

Roy shrugged, continuing his preparations, when the rumbling of a car alerted him to on comers.

Hailey sighed, as she recognized it. Out of the doors, stepped out the two rangers from the day before. Looking at them, she watched them take a duffle bag and walk forward, towards them. "You're not going to stop us from going."

"I wouldn't dream on it." Dean rolled his eyes, watching as Sam walked up beside him, their weapons over his shoulder.

Roy started to move in front of Hailey. "Who are you?"

Hailey answered for the brothers. "They're park rangers." She watched the brother's start to move closer. Making a motion for the other's to start walking, she turned to them. "What are you doing?" She practically hissed.

"We're going hiking." Dean raised an eyebrow, acting like there was nothing wrong with the statement.

"In jeans and biker boots?" She looked the man up and down again.

Sam watched the exchange, starting to walk forward, feeling slightly jealous at the attention Dean was receiving. Telling himself that it was nothing, he started to walk ahead, trying to catch up with Roy and Ben.

Dean watched his brother leave, then started to walk forward. Stopping next to the woman, he couldn't help, but let out a sarcastic comment. "Oh sweetheart I don't do shorts." Continuing his trek, he caught up with the others.

Hailey just stood there for a few moments, then reluctantly pressed on, not sure of what to think of the two out of place rangers. If they were even that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy, the young man from the tent, was hanging from chains in a dark almost lightless room. Groaning softly, he started to come out of his state of unconsciousness. Opening a blue pools, he scanned the room, finding Rob dangling there a few feet away from him. He opened his mouth to call out his name, when he noticed the other focused on an advancing creature.

He watched through one pool, as the thing walked over to the man. He saw as the thing, started to hold onto the other, keeping him in place. The screams of the other made him turn away, disgusted as he heard, flesh rip from the bone. He knew in that instant that his friend was no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was walking through the forest, quiet each lost in their own thoughts. That was until Dean started to take a step forward, only to be stopped by a large shotgun belonging to Roy. Looking at the man, anger flashed in his pools. Behind him he could hear Sam shuffle forward, ready to help him if a confrontation happened. "What are you doing Roy?" He raised eyebrow, his lips tilting upwards at the ends.

The man said nothing, instead he looked around for an object. Bending he found a large stick, holding in one hand, he hit the ground with it. A large metal trap came up, sinking it's teeth into the stick. "Bear trap." He continued to walk forward, followed by Ben.

Dean just stood there, looking at the trap. Shrugging he muttered, "bear trap sure." Before he made a move to start forward, this time he was stopped by a hand on his shoulders. He turned to see Hailey looking at him confused.

"Who are you?" She asked, her tone demanding the truth.

Dean watched Sam start to walk forward, but he waved him off. "Sam and I are brother's. We're looking for our missing father, he may be here." He stopped to shrug. "I figured we were in the same boat and could help each other out."

Hailey nodded, accepting the man's words. Chuckling she said one more thing. "That explains the lack of provisions." She started to walk forward, but was stopped by Dean rustling in his jacket.

"I have provisions." He pulled out a crumpled yellow bag of peanut M&M's. Moving forward, he started to pop one of the small candies in his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took less than an hour to reach the campsite where Tommy and his group of friends had disappeared from. Sam and Dean just watched as Hailey, Ben and Roy explored the area.

"Tommy!" Hailey screamed, Ben by her side. Together they looked around frantically taking in the state of the camp. Blood stained every surface, while the tents were caved in on themselves torn into pieces. It didn't look good for the family.

"This was one bad grisly attack." Roy commented, looking at the things with a critical eye.

"Tommy!" Hailey screamed one last time, before a flash of silver caught her eye. Looking down at the ground was a object a few feet ahead of her. An object that she knew all to well. Kneeling on the ground, she held the remains of a cell phone. The front screen was crushed, cracked beyond repair, the back faired no better, the back had been taken, the wires cut. The woman felt a tear prick at her pool.

Dean noticed. Making his way over, he kneeled next to her. Placing a hand on her arm, he gave her a reassuring smile. "He may be still alright." It was the only thing he could say in the situation.

Anything the woman was going to say was cut short as a scream rang out through the woods. Everyone lifted their heads up, looking at each before taking off into the woods. Following the leader, they ran to where the source of the noise seemed to originate from. Stopping Sam looked at everyone, hearing nothing once again and knowing that something was wrong about that. "Everybody get back to camp." He ignored the confused looks as he started to run back.

The sight that greeted group was not reassuring. Doing their short stay at the campsite, they had put down their gear. It was all gone. Hailey whined about it though, only making it more real. "All of our stuff is gone."

Sam gave his brother a look, communicating with him. Placing a hand on his arm, he dragged him off, muttering, "we need to talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took his brother off to the side off the clearing. Once he made sure he was alone after a quick sweep on the area with his pools, he spoke. "This not a skin walker or black dog." He looked down, noticing drag marks underneath their feet. It arose his suspicions, he knew what they were hunting. "Look at that."

Dean followed the finger. Following the drag marks with his pools, he noticed they disappeared. "They stop…" He trailed off, as he felt a hand digging through his jacket pocket. He then noticed the arm was connected to Sam. "Sammy I know you want to get into my pants and all, but I don't think is the best place."

"Shut up." Sam continued his rummaging, pulling what he wanted. Their father's leather-bound journal. Opening it, he turned to the page he was looking for. "I think this is what is here."

Dean looked at the words in disbelief. "A wendigo?" He raised a eyebrow at that. "That is impossible, they don't come this far. Maybe in the Mississippi area, but defintely not in Colorado."

Sam rolled his pools at the other's protest. "It all makes sense. And if it is a wendigo then Tommy will still be alive or at least there's a greater chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the campsite, Sam made his way over to Hailey. "You guys have to go." He was concerned for their safety. He watched as the woman looked at him in horror, unable to grasp the concept.

"No I have to find my brother." She was practically yelling, her hands balled up at her sides. Her feet stayed rooted on the spot.

Roy started to step in front of her, acting as a shield. "I'm a hunter, I'll be able to kill this thing."

That only seemed to aggravate Sam more. In an instant he was moving closer to the man, his anger pouring from his being. "This thing is a better hunter then you know." He watched the man smirk, the cocky attitude still controlling his movements. "It will kill you before you shoot it." Sam taunted some more, hearing Dean come closer, and feeling the pools that rested on his back. He would have stopped, if the man hadn't egged him on.

"I can kill it." Roy kept up that tone, clearly not knowing what he was dealing with.

"Have you ever killed a wen.." Sam was cut off, as he was torn away from his proximity, Dean holding him back.

"Shut up." The older man hissed, making sure to say it directly in his ear. "I need help with the Anazai symbols." Turning away, he grabbed the nearest stick and started on his work. It wasn't long until he felt the questioning gazes on his back. Sighing, he took a moment to figure out how to explain to them what he was doing. "I'm drawing Anazai symbols with this in place we can camp out tonight without the thing being able to reach us." He could practically feel the protest ready to roll off the other's lips, waving a hand he continued his explanation. "This thing is a very good hunter, we have a chance in the day, but at night we are as good as dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen on the campsite a few hours ago, and the hiking group was sitting around the camp fire. Sam sat off to the side a brooding look on his face. Dean noticed and stood excusing himself from Hailey and Ben's side. Going to sit down on the other piece of log they had collected earlier, he watched, waiting for the other to acknowledge him. "Sam you need to stop holding this anger in."

Sam looked up, the emotion creeping onto his face once again. It came up on it's own accord, not letting the youngest Winchester forget how it was started. The flames, and guilt from Jessica's death washed over him in waves, but he held it at bay for the moment. Looking at Dean, he waited for the advice and words his lover was sure to say.

"If you do this will kill you." Dean felt a lone tear carve a path down his face, wiping it away with a hand, he stayed silent, watching the internal dilemma play across the other's face.

Sam came to a decision. Opening it out his words tumbled out. "I think we should find dad, take them back and leave here!" He kept his voice down to a whisper, the passion in his voice however was clearly heard.

Dean shook his head, wondering what had become of the person he had once known. Looking down at his hands, he couldn't help, but watch Hailey and Ben. "They need help, and that's what they're going to get. You really can't believe they don't deserve it."

Sam deflated at that. Looking down, he didn't know what to say. "How do you and dad do it?" He let out a small smile, hoping the other would cheer up.

"We do it because we can." Dean rummaged through his jacket pockets, pulling out the leather-bound notebook once more. Clasping it within his hands, he started to speak the speech that would stay with him forever. "And there's the fact that Dad left us this journal. I believe he wants us to continue his legacy, take on the family business, save those who in need." With those final words he made a move to stand, when the bushes started to rustle.

Both Winchester's stood up alarmed, while Ben and Hailey did the same at the fire. Roy just cocked his gun. With a crazed look, he aimed, ready to shoot it at the next noise it made. "Don't shoot it Roy, you'll just make it mad."

The man didn't listen though, instead he kept the gun poised, finger hovering over the trigger. When the bush to his right moved, he shot at it without a second thought. A scream rang out, alerting everyone. "I've got that son of a bitch!" Running out of the clearing he started to make his way after it.

"Roy no!" Sam screamed, but it was too late. Looking at the two by the fire, he made a gesture to stay put, then ran off in the direction of Roy with Dean hot on his heels.

Roy continued his running, when he felt a pair of hands grab him. A sickening crack rang out through the forest, as the man's body went limp. Dragged into the tree, the thing left the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning descended over the clearing, leaving the remaining group of people with little options left. Sam and Dean stood off to one side, while Hailey and Ben were on the other. The Winchester journal sprawled open to the wendigo page in the palm of Sam's hand. Looking at the two the said man started to brief the unfortunate hikers. "Okay, your brother was taken by a creature called a wendigo which means evil that devours in the Indian language." He paused, watching the two nod like bobble heads, trying to absorb the information. He was grateful for that it would probably save their lives.

"What is a wendigo exactly?" Hailey spoke up timidly, doubt in her voice.

"A wendigo is a man, usually an Indian, early pioneer, or miner who was thrust into a situation such as a harsh winter, and was forced to cannibalism." Sam stated like a textbook, making Dean to wince from his spot.

"Like the Donor Party?" Ben asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Exactly. People say that there are spiritual properties in human flesh, if you eat enough of it you become what we like to call a wendigo." Sam slammed the book shut.

"So how do we kill it?" Hailey asked, not really sure she wanted to know.

Dean grinned, holding a kerosene filled bottle, with a rag. "We burn the bitch!" He laughed like a madman causing Sam to roll his pools.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had left the campsite not to long ago, trying to find the areas where the thing might have hidden bodies. Cold, dark caverns couldn't be that hard to find. Looking around, Dean found a handprint, pointing he motioned for the other's to follow. They did so.

Following various marks on the trees bark, led them to another smaller clearing. Stepping in the center, Sam looked upwards, craning his neck as far as he could. "This was too easy Dean. I think it's a…" Before he could finish his sentence his fears were confirmed. A loud shrieking sound. Everyone started to back away from the clearing.

As the shrieking continued, Hailey felt something drop onto her light blue jacket. Flicking the liquid off her shoulder, she noticed the deep red color. Following the drip with her head, she screamed as she saw the body of her guide Roy fall. She jumped back just in time to miss it.

Dean was on the ground instantly, feeling for a pulse. "Neck snapped." He barely let it out, before rustling was heard, looking up he screamed. "Run." With that they spilt up into two groups, Sam and Ben, Dean and Hailey.

Running through the forest, Dean could hear the wendigo following them, it wasn't long until he felt a pain in the back of his head and stars in his vision. As the darkness overcame him, he managed to drop something out of his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Ben stopped when they felt they had run far enough. From their positions they could tell that the other two members of their group were missing. Panic was the emotion that gripped at both of them, but they concealed it. Looking around they started to scream their partner's name. "Dean!"

"Hailey."

"I think the wendigo got to them." Sam stood up to his full height, and started to stroll looking even harder for the drag marks, or a cavern. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard the teenager come up next to him.

"Why did the thing kill Roy? I thought they stored people, isn't that what you said?" Ben was confused, this was something he never thought he would have deal with in his life. And now without his sister. He didn't know what to think or do.

"I think it's because he shot at it." Sam continued the stroll, not once stopping.

It continued that way as they retraced their steps. Just about the time when Sam was ready to give up, he heard Ben yell about a find excitedly. "I think I found something."

Ben reached down, grasping a brown candy within his fingers, and pointing to several more. He couldn't help, but let the grin he felt come across his face.

"This is better than breadcrumbs." Grinning, along with the boy, they followed the trail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trail led them to an abandoned mine. Walking inside they quickly flushed their bodies along the wall. "Wh…" Ben started to say, but was stopped by Sam's hand.

"Shh…" He jerked his head, to the creature coming towards them. Both watched it walk past them going into one of the dark passages. Sam let his hand drop as soon as he was sure the coast was clear. Looking back one last time, he gestured for the other to follow.

Walking down the passage both of them looked around for any signs of their missing family members. Coming down a narrower part, Sam let Ben leave. The ground cracked underneath them, as they walked on the unstable ground unaware. It didn't take long for it to crumble sending both Sam and Ben plummeting to the area below.

"Are you alright?" Sam sat up getting his bearings once more. Looking over the room, he found no trace of the wendigo. Letting out a breath of relief, he watched confused as Ben stood up and started to walk towards something. Moving his gaze there he found the still form of Hailey hanging from ropes. That meant that Dean would be there as well.

"Hailey?" Ben asked, shaking the hanging girl. He was disappointed when she didn't stir. Trying again, he started to shake her again. Nothing. In the background he could hear Sam doing the same to Dean, he ignored it though, and focused on his sister. "Hailey!" He slapped her across the face, and watched with glee as she woke up instantly.

"Ben?" Hailey was confused. The last thing she remembered was running through the forest, avoiding the wendigo. Shaking at the thought of it, she noticed that her hands were above her hand and going numb. "Get me down."

Sam had finished cutting down Dean with one of his concealed knives, when he noticed that the man was wincing. Looking at the other's side, he pressed a finger against it, it seemed his brother had fractured something. "You're hurt." Sam felt stupid the moment the words left his mouth, and he could feel the blush that was sure to be there on his face.

"Yup. Bring me to the wall." Dean's murky pools sparkled as he noticed the weapons bag. He felt his body move as Sam helped him. Wincing once more, he leaned against the cavern wall, enjoying the cold that radiated off of it. Looking up he saw Sam had that puppy dog look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sam glanced back and noticed Ben was busy with Hailey, he mentally noted that he would have to help her down soon. At that moment he didn't care though, instead he leaned forward, kissing his brother on the lips, before pulling away. He missed the smile Dean sent his way, as he made his way over to the other two. "Need help getting down."

Hailey nodded, her arms fully numb.

Sam pulled out his knife and cut the rope just as he had done for Dean. With the help of Ben he lowered her, when he noticed a third body. "Is that Tommy?" He pointed in the direction of the body, ignoring the emotions the other's were going through.

Hailey stood up quickly forgetting all about her problems as she noticed her brother was still and dead looking. Making her way over, she ran a hand down his face, feeling the cool touch against her skin. She let out one word, "Tommy."

The man jerked his body out of the hands, and opened his pools. Looking out he saw the two people he never expected to see again Hailey and Ben and two others. Watching them all, he remembered what would happen if they stayed for too long and that thing came back. He was about to open his mouth, when one of the strangers spoke.

"We have to go…." Sam started to say when a loud shriek alerted them.

"It's back!" Dean ran to the duffle bag, and pulled out two flare guns. "I found something to kill this bitch with." Waving them in the air, he took one for himself and gave the other to his brother.

Sam leaned down to grab his brother, as the other's helped Tommy down. Together they took off down the only passage in sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large group was about to reach the fork in the cavern when the sight of the horrid creature came into view. Looking around, Dean decided to go as bait. Turning back to his brother he commanded, "Go, get them out! I'll handle this." Running ahead of the group he went down the other side of the fork, making sure to call out for the creature. Waving his hands around he screamed the first thing that came to mind. "Come here creepy bastard." Running a little further down the hallway, he screamed again. "Come on baby I taste good! I know you want to eat me!"

Sam held his laughter at bay as he helped the family stumble to the exit. It seemed they were home free, when he heard the snarls of the wendigo behind him. Glancing back, he stopped. "Go."

"Sam…" Hailey started to say, keeping her pace with the others.

"Go!" He yelled, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his flare gun, and went against the wall. With his back against the stone, he looked at the exit making sure the creature wasn't there. "Come on." He whispered, when he felt a breath on his cheek, turning around he was confronted with the wendigo. Jumping away from the wall, he blindly shot at it, missing. "Fuck!" He cursed, taking off in the direction of the others.

He reached the confused group in no time and urged them to go by pushing them. The shrieks were getting closer and he knew that they would never make it. Stopping he turned around, spreading his arms out in front of him. "Stay behind me." He growled, watching the creature come closer, drool dripping from it's mouth.

It was about to attack when a gunshot went off and the thing reared in pain, as it's body started to burn. "I say we should have a barbeque." Dean commented, throwing the useless flare gun to the ground.

Sam smiled, and let out a breath of relief, everything was going to okay. Turning around he finished climbing out of the cave with the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had descended on the ranger's cabin, as cop cars and an ambulance. Off to one side, by a cop car stood Ben and Sam. The boy telling the cop about the attack that had plagued them on their hiking trip. "It was a huge grisly bear about twelve feet tall…"

Sam nodded in time, watching the cop believe the story with wide eyes.

Dean and Hailey were walking towards the ambulance where Tommy was, talking about what they had done. " Thanks for all your help." The woman said, looking down at her feet.

"It was nothing, just what I do." Dean tried to play it off as nothing eager to get away from all the law enforcement.

"Do you want to ride with your brother?" An EM asked, placing what was meant to be a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

Hailey nodded, looking back at Dean. "Thanks for all your help I really mean it." Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on Dean's cheek before making her way towards the ambulance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rested against the Impala's hood as he stood next to Dean. Looking at his brother with a grin, he commented on the whole wendigo adventure. "I hate camping."

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. He was about to make a comment about leaving, when he saw a hand in front of his face.

"You got some action before…" The younger man trailed off, a smirk on his face. Not letting Dean answer, he asked for the keys. "I want to drive."

Dean shook his head, pulling the keys out his jacket. Throwing them, he watched Sam catch them, before making his way into the car. Grinning they took off to their next destination.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
